Five Nights, One Foxy
by RangerLauren
Summary: Natalie Retter is just your average teenage girl looking for a way to pay off her phone bill. But when she accepts the job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, it may be more than what she bargained for. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Five Nights, One Foxy Prologue**

_November 14,1987_

"Come on, Mommy! I wanna see Freddy!" I watched a small boy cry as he almost dragged his mother through the entrance.

"Slow down, Mike! Freddy's not going anywhere," his mother reassured him.

Mike then spotted me and let go of his mother's hand. "Hey, it's Natalie! Hiiiii!"

Mike's mother, relieved that her son was no longer obsessed over an animatronic bear, turned to me and waved. "Well, there's the birthday girl! How old are you turning this year?"

"Six," I whispered shyly, tugging at the hem of my yellow dress.

"Six?! Wow! Soon you'll be drinking coffee and filling out bills," she remarked.

"But Mommy, I'm eight," Mike said, confused.

I giggled. "Do you like my dress?" I twirled around like a ballerina so it could flow out around me.

"Of course I do! You look very pretty tonight."

"Hello, boys and girls! Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!" a voice cut through our conversation. Freddy was on stage, microphone in hand. Bonnie and Chica stood on either side of him.

"Gather around everyone!" a security guard said. My friends and I all gathered around the stage, with me in the front.

"Today we have an old friend joining us allllll the way from the Seven Seas!" Freddy continued, his Yogi Bear-like voice booming across the pizzeria.

I grew excited. Foxy was coming back!

"What's the Seven Seas?" Margaret asked.

"The Seven Seas are allllll the oceans in the world," Bonnie explained.

"Say hello to Foxy!" Freddy called. His paw motioned towards the curtain, where a fox with an eyepatch and a hook was peeking out. The kids cheered.

"Yaarrr! Ahoy, me hearties!" Foxy greeted, the pirate accent thick in his programmed voice.

"Ahoy!" everyone repeated.

"Did you really come from the Seven Seas?" Mike asked in awe.

"Aye, I did. I even fought the ferocious Blackbeard with me own hook," Foxy said, holding up his hook. We all "oooh"ed.

I was fascinated. I had only heard mere rumors of the infamous Blackbeard in stories that my kindergarten teacher read to us.

"Now, let's cut to the chase. A little birdie told me that someone was having a birthday today!" Chica stepped forward. "Which one of ya is the lucky little girl?"

I tentatively raised my hand.

Chica's eyes rested on me in that creepy way. "Why don't you come up here and be Foxy's first mate?"

Foxy waved at me with his hook from behind Chica. I climbed onto the stage with a little help from the animatronics and my mother.

"Ahoy thar, lassie. How old are ye turnin'?" Foxy asked.

"Six," I replied.

"By the son of Davy Jones!" Foxy exclaimed, causing the children to giggle. "Yer so old, ye can drive a ship by yerself!"

"That's what my mom said!" Mike called.

Foxy chuckled. "Well, yer mum ain't wrong, lad."

He said the next part in my ear, although everyone else could hear it. "Tell ye what, how about you and yer little crew come on down to Pirate Cove with me?"

I nodded enthusiastically.

"You heard her. Everyone follow Foxy to Pirate Cove!" Freddy said. 

Pirate Cove was amazing. There was a huge ship poised right in the middle of a large pit full of those blue blocks of foam. There was some sort of lighting that gave the pit a water effect. The ceiling was painted as the sky with a sun on it, and a jolly tune was playing in the background.

"Now, who wants to hear more of me travels?" Foxy asked from his pirate ship.

"Me! Me! Me! Me!" my friends and I cheered.

"Alrighty then. Everyone aboard! And don't push, or ye will walk the plank!" he said, pointing at the ramp that led up to the deck.

The deck had chairs set up in rows so we could listen. I had a chair right next to Foxy that I sat down in, my white shoes barely touching the ground.

Foxy sat in his huge chair. "Let's see, which tale shall I tell, me hearties?"

"Ooh! Ooh! Tell us how you fought Blackbeard!" Mike piped up.

"Aye, that was a good day," Foxy said.

I listened to his tale about how he battled Blackbeard with only his hook and made him walk the plank, gasping in some parts and cheering in others. He did some roleplaying with me, putting a hat on my head and a black beard on my face. I even jumped off the plank at one point, falling safely into the pit of foam blocks.

When Foxy's tale was finished, we were allowed to run around Pirate Cove. Mike and I dressed up as pirates and tried to take over Foxy's ship. But he always managed to catch us in the act. When he caught us, he made us walk the plank or put us in the prison cell under the deck for a minute or two.

_Foxy is so much more fun than the other three! _I thought. He was way more interactive. Freddy and his band just played the same three songs over and over again. Plus, they kinda scared me a little bit.

As the minutes dragged by, kids grew bored of Pirate Cove and joined the band at the stage. Soon, Mike, Foxy and I were the only one ones left. We didn't care, though. The three of us were having too much fun. I told Foxy my name and about my family and friends, as did he.

We must have been in Pirate Cove for hours, because I had to use the bathroom after what seemed like the fiftieth time Foxy caught us. I tugged gently on his pant leg.

"Do you know where the bathroom is?" I asked, clutching the seat of my pants.

"Right o'er there, matey," the fox replied, his hook pointing down the hallway. "Hurry along, now. Don't have an accident on me ship." He winked with his one good eye. I smiled and ran as fast as I could.

I stood on my tiptoes to open the door to the Ladies' restroom and almost threw myself into the nearest stall. I didn't even have time to lock the door. Which didn't matter anyway, since no one was in there with me.

When I was done I flushed the toilet and skipped over to the sink. But; problem. I couldn't reach the sink, even if I stood on my tiptoes. Frowning, I looked around a spotted a stool shaped like Freddy's head under the sink.

I was under the counter when my mom burst into the restroom, causing me to jump up and bang my head.

"Ow!" I yelped, clutching my skull.

My mom saw me and literally grabbed me around the waist and tossed me over her shoulder. And none to gently, either. I squeaked as her fingernails dug into my skin.

"Mommy, I didn't get to wash my hands!" I said.

"No time! We need to leave!" she said, sounding panicked.

"But I thought we had a few more hours," I replied, confused.

"NO! We need to leave. NOW!" she snapped. I flinched at the tone of her voice. Mom never yelled at me like that before.

We burst out of the restroom and down the hall. People were screaming and running towards the doors. One security guard was running around, trying to get people to calm down. Another was dialing 911 on the wall phone.

"What's going on?!" I asked.

"We never should have come here. We should have had your party at our house," Mom muttered to herself.

Her hair was in my face, so all I could see were colorful blurs. I was bobbing up and down on Mom's shoulder uncomfortably. Screaming, screaming everywhere. I smelled something bitter and metallic instead of pizza. And I didn't like it. Not one bit.

"Natalie, we are never coming to this place again," Mom said.

"But..."

"No. Never. That fox animatronic is evil; must've been sent from the devil himself."

"No he's not. Foxy is a nice pirate."

"Natalie, what did I say about arguing with me?"

"..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Five Nights, One Foxy Chapter 1**

**A/N: Oh. My. Gosh. People are reading dis story. :O My story, which has a really cheesy title, terrible summary, and will probably start to suck as it progresses.**

**Thanks to everyone who read, followed, and/or favorited this fic. :D**

** HellKing666: I'll try to make this story worth your time. :) Thanks for commenting! :)**

* * *

><p><em>November 23rd, 1998 10:56 AM<em>

"Natalie April Retter! Get down here this instant!" I heard my mom scream from the kitchen. Groaning, I closed my laptop (**A/N Yes, those existed in this time frame**) and shoved it under my bed. I stood up, stretched, and made my way downstairs.

"Yes, Mom?" I asked innocently.

She held up a piece of paper. "Explain what this is."

"Paper with a bunch of text on it," I replied. "Can I go now?"

She slammed the paper down on the counter. "No, it's the phone bill."

"Well, how was I supposed to know? I couldn't read it," I said.

"You are 110 dollars over your limit! I am FED UP paying this much every single month. We're already low on money as it is," my mom hissed.

"It's not my fault my friends like me, **mother**."

"Don't you 'mother' me, young lady!"

"I can 'mother' you whenever I feel like it."

My mom let out an animal-like screech and turned away. She faced the window over the sink and gazed out of it for a second. I considered escaping while she was distracted, but that would probably drive her even more crazy than she already was.

"You are seventeen, Natalie," she said without moving. "You need to find a way to pay the 110 dollars or I'm taking your phone away."

"What?! But Mom..." I began to argue.

"End of discussion."

"URGH!" I roared in frustration. I spun around with a huff and made my way back upstairs. On my way up I grabbed the newspaper that was on the ground in front of the door. _Might as well start before she yells at me again._

* * *

><p>Up in my room I sat on the bed with a red marker in my mouth. The newspaper was open to a random page. Some of the other pages that I already looked at were crumpled into balls and gathered around the trash can.<p>

"I can't believe it! The ONE day I actually WANT ads in the newspaper!" I spat. I crumpled another page and threw it hard against the wall. It bounced off the wall and landed a few feet away from the trash can. I put my head in my hands and groaned, staring at the last page.

Then, my prayers were answered.

There was one advertisement among the cartoons.

**Freddy Fazbear's Pizza**

**Family pizzeria looking for a security guard to work the night shift.**

**Monitor cameras, ensure safety of equipment and animatronic characters.**

**Not responsible for injury/dismemberment.**

**120$ a week.**

**To apply, call:**

**1-800-FAZ-FAZBEAR**

I pumped my fists up in the air in triumph. "Yes! And it pays more than I need!" I shouted. "I can get myself a bunch of candy bars or something when I finish the week."

Using the red marker, I circled the advertisement. I smiled to myself. I remembered going there, for birthday parties. Probably the most fun I ever had.

When I got a little older, Mom had told me what happened while I was in the restroom at my party. A girl had approached Foxy and started poking at its mouth. Foxy had thrown a fit and bit off the frontal lobe of her brain. The girl is still alive to this day, but she just...doesn't work right anymore. The place had lost its reputation. People called it the Bite of 87 and avoided going to the pizzeria.

I shook the thoughts out of my brain and quickly dialed the number on the ad.

"Hello?" a gruff voice asked.

"Hi," I chirped. "I'm Natalie Retter. I'm calling about the night shift."

"The night shift?"

"Yeah, there was an ad in the newspaper about a job being open as the night guard."

"...Oh! Oh, that's right! You want the job?"

"Eeyup."

"Alright. Be here at 7:30 tonight. And get lots of sleep today. You're gonna need it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay, this chapter is done :D Not sure when I'm going to post the next chapter...I still have to edit it first. Thanks everyone for reading :) I want to get better at writing fanfiction, so constructive criticism is allowed when reviewing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Five Nights, One Foxy Chapter 2**

**A/N: I'm so happy that people are reading my fanfiction! I expected it to get like, no views :P Now you guys are making me blush with all your nice reviews! O/O **

**HellKing666: Yes, the mother is portrayed as a little bit *cough* crazy. :P You'll find out why in the incoming chapters. :)**

**iStormy: I'm glad you're enjoying it. :) I'm planning on doing a little spin on your suggestion but I'll figure it out completely as soon as I get some ideas down. I was thinking about doing a plot twist that slaps you in the face...but it's a work in progress XD**

**Zap877: Thanks! I do tend to self-doubt myself a lot, and it's nice to get some support. :D**

**VIDEO TECH SCORPION: Aww, thanks! :D**

* * *

><p><em>November 23rd, 1998 7:29 PM<em>

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizza," I said to myself. "Never thought I'd see this place again." The parking lot was almost empty. I parked the car right next to the door and walked inside.

The smell of stale pizza hit me as soon as I walked in. I wrinkled my nose. How did I ever like this stuff? The sound of screaming and laughing kids was almost deafening, especially since I was so used to it being quiet at home.

"Hello, and welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. How can I help you today?" a girl about my age droned in a monotone. Her brown hair was worn emo-style. She wore the traditional employee uniform, a red apron over a red and yellow striped dress. A name tag pinned onto her apron said "Cindy Hersew." Her head was rested on her hand in a way that clearly said that she didn't want to be there.

"I'm Natalie Retter. I called earlier about the job as the night guard," I explained.

Cindy's head shot up, her eyes widening. "Th-the night shift?"

"Um, yeah," I replied nervously.

"I-I'll go get the ma-manager," she stuttered. With that she ran with lightning speed across the building, towards the back of the stage. Which left me alone.

I stood awkwardly at the front desk, rocking back and forth on my heels. I occasionally waved at some of the parents that were there to pick up their kids. I checked my watch. 7:32. The place would be closing in about thirty minutes.

When Cindy didn't come back for a few minutes, I decided to have a look at the animatronics. Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica were on stage. They were playing some cheap cover of "You Are My Sunshine."

I shuddered. Even as a kid, Chica creeped me out. I mean, why would a duck need to have teeth? And a bib?

Freddy and Bonnie weren't as bad, but Bonnie liked to sneak up on people. And Freddy mainly stayed on stage. Which was kind of ironic, considering he was the mascot of the place and, therefore, loved the most.

But I couldn't find Foxy anywhere. I frowned, noticing the purple curtain on the other side of the room. Was that were Pirate Cove was? I couldn't remember.

Trying to act as casual as possible, I strolled over to the curtain. A sign was hastily nailed into the ground in front of it. It said "Sorry! Out of Order."

"Out of order? That sucks," I said to myself. "Surely they would have fixed him after the Bite." I gently pushed a little bit of the cloth away so I could peek at the inside. I saw the outline of the pirate ship, but it was so dark that that was pretty much all I could see.

"Natalie!" a voice called. I hastily shut the curtain. I stirred up a little dust in the process and sneezed.

An overweight man was advancing towards me, hairy arms stretched out. He had slight stubble and a black mustache below bright blue eyes. The top of his head was bald except for a few strands of black hair. His white work shirt was rolled up at the sleeves. His tie was black, matching his pants and his dress shoes. Large sweat stains were visible under his arms and on his back. (**A/N Stereotypical boss anyone? :3**)

"Welcome! I see you are interested in working as the night guard," he said.

"Yes, yes I am," I replied. _Well, at least someone here isn't acting all weird about it._

"That's great news. The last night watchman quit about two weeks ago and we haven't found anyone else," the manager explained.

"Why?" I asked. He hesitated.

"Do you have any concerns about the job?" he asked. I frowned. _I take that back. Why did he dodge the question?_

I shook my head, and he smiled. "Great. Just fill out this contract."

He conjured up a packet of paper and a pen from his back pocket and held them out to me. I took the packet and read it over. Just regular things that you would find in a contract. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is not responsible for injury, blah blah blah, any damage to property results in an automatic suspension, yadda yadda yadda.

I signed my name at the bottom and handed it back to the manager.

"Welcome to the Freddy Fazbear family, Natalie," he said. "I'm Lucas. If you have any questions, please let us know."

"Oh yeah, I actually do have a question," I said. Lucas flinched, as if he was just proven guilty of something.

"What ever happened to Pirate Cove? After the Bite, I mean."

Lucas relaxed. "Unfortunately, Foxy was too dangerous for the children, so we had to put him out of order for good. He's almost done for anyway. He got so beat up over the past 11 years, he probably doesn't even start up anymore.

"Hey, could you maybe get rid of him for us sometime? The rest of us haven't really had the change to throw him out."

I frowned. "Couldn't you just fix him up so he would be harmless?"

"Well, we did attempt that, and some parents threatened to sue us if we brought Foxy back."

"...I guess I'll get rid of him tomorrow morning."

"Great. Thanks."

Lucas turned and headed backstage, leaving me by Pirate Cove.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is actually going along a lot better than I thought it would. But I might not be able to update for a while...school has been ****brutal ****and I haven't even started on the next chapter :/ Again, thanks for the wonderful support! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Five Nights, One Foxy Chapter 3**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to upload this chapter. I didn't want to rush through it, but it still might not be as good as the other chapters...WHAT?! Over 1,000 views?! *explodes***

**iStormy: I might message you soon. My Piratese is a little rusty... XD**

**Zap877: It bugs me too :P I am such a stickler for grammar, every time I see an error in a comment I have the sudden urge to correct it! XD They get so mad.**

**VIDEO TECH SCORPION: I'm glad to hear that :)**

**FancyBananaMutt: Well, I'm not good at describing stuff like that, so...**

**HellKing666: Well, the staff do know about the night watch conditions, but they'd rather not let rumors spread lest the customers stop going. The reputation was already damaged back when the five kids killed and the Bite of 87 occurred.**

* * *

><p><em>November 23rd, 1998 8:35 PM<em>

After the families left for the night and the janitors were cleaning up pizza sauce and the occasional spot of vomit, I decided to give myself a little tour of the place.

They had completely remodeled the building after the Bite, but it didn't look the best. Eleven years had taken its toll on the place. The wallpaper was slowly peeling away and was covered in food stains. The carpet was sticky in some areas. It smelled terrible around the bathrooms and the kitchen. The furniture was worn down from kids jumping up and down on it. Even the tables had faint footprints on them.

The animatronics had stopped playing and were frozen mid-pose on the stage. Their eyes remained open. The lights around the stage were flickering. It reminded me of a scene in a horror movie.

I strolled down the west hall and found the office that I was staying in for the night. It was a cramped little space, although it looked a lot newer than the rest of the building. The desk was still shiny underneath all the papers. A black PalmPilot tablet (**A/N I do my research :P**) was sitting on the chair. I hung up my beige satchel on one of the coat hooks and walked back down the west hall.

When I re-entered the dining area I glanced back at Pirate Cove. I was itching to go see Foxy again, but Lucas had told me to stay away from "that kid-killer." I didn't even know why he called Foxy that. Did one attack make you an automatic kid-killer? Foxy didn't even kill the girl.

"Do you ever clean back there?" I asked the janitor, who was passing by.

"Where?" he asked. His voice was thin from age.

"Pirate Cove."

"Oh no, never. That lil' devil of a robot in there'll bite your head off as soon as ya enter," he explained. "If 'e even works. Boss shoulda thrown 'im out years ago. He ain't worth keepin' anymore."

I frowned. _Must've been tough, staying cooped up for eleven years without a mechanic._

"Here are the keys," the janitor continued, tossing a keychain none-too-gently at me.

"And your uniform, and your hat," he went on, hurling a bundle of clothes at me after the keychain. I had to lunge to be able to catch them.

"Thanks!" I called through the fabric.

"Good luck, miss," he said. For a moment I could catch a trace of grief in his old eyes. He then pushed open the glass doors and left.

I carried the pile to the broom closet and got dressed. The uniform was a black T-shirt with the word "Security" on it in white block letters, khakis, and a black baseball cap with the restaurant's logo on it. I got to keep my sneakers on.

I stopped by the security room again to drop off my earlier outfit, then sat at one of the tables in the dining area. The lights would be going off around 11:30, which gave me plenty of time to roam around, maybe eat a pizza or two. No one was there to stop me from putting my feet on the table.

But I was just bored. I considered going in Pirate Cove, but what the janitor said kind of got under my skin. The pizza wasn't exactly appetizing there. I made a mental note to bring some food to work tomorrow. And there was no fun in breaking the rules if no one was there to watch.

I tucked a strand of blond hair back into my hat and glanced at the purple curtain. The sudden urge to sneak in there almost overpowered me. Maybe a peek wouldn't hurt. I could just get a flashlight and shine it in there for a minute or two. And bring some sort of weapon in case Foxy decided to be a little...well, foxy. (**A/N Oh, me. ^w^**)

No, I had to stay away. I couldn't break the rules and risk my life just to see a robot.

Curiosity won.

Smiling, I got up and walked over to the curtain, carrying a flashlight I found in the security room. With careful fingers I gently pushed away one side. The rings looping through the drape and around the pole squeaked slightly, and I paused. No movement from the inside.

I switched on the flashlight and pointed it through the parted edges of the curtain. Rats saw me and instantly scurried away, squeaking. I saw a bunch of crates stacked precariously on top of one another, and the remains of the pirate ship. The foam pit looked crusty. There was dust everywhere; on the floor, hanging in the air, in every nook and cranny you could imagine.

Foxy was sitting on the floor, his back up against one of the crates. There were huge holes in his chest and arms as well as part of his ear fur torn off, revealing endoskeleton. The fur on his legs were completely ripped away. Yet his hook still gleamed in the weak light, and I could see a razor-sharp end. He was facing the floor.

"Good God," I muttered.

At the sound of my voice Foxy's ears pricked. He raised his head. My eyes widened when I noticed the crooked jaw and the teeth that looked like they would belong to an alligator. His eyepatch was raised, and two yellow orbs were staring. At me.

I let out a sharp yelp and closed the curtains. My heart was hammering my chest. With fumbling fingers I turned off the flashlight and I scurried back to the security room like a startled rabbit.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay, it's done! :D But to me it feels kind of rushed. :/ Let me know what you guys think about that. Tomorrow's Thanksgiving break, so I might have more time to update.**

**Happy Thanksgiving to all! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Five Nights, One Foxy Chapter 4**

**A/N: Yay, next chapter! :D This might take longer, since I have to copy down the phone call from Night One and it's really long. :P**

**Zap877: Whenever I write something for school or just for fun, I always tend to think that I rushed the plot. I'm just weird like that. :P I'm also the Queen of Foreshadowing... :3 **

**HellKing666: I'm glad that you like the pacing of the story. :) I didn't want to jump right into Night One, but I didn't want to spend 10 chapters on the exposition either. I'm just glad I found the right pace for the fic. :)**

* * *

><p><em>November 23rd, 1998 11:59 PM<em>

I spun around in the spinning chair, groaning in boredom. I had done this for the past fifteen minutes, and my head was killing me, but it was better than doing nothing.

After the incident with Foxy, I had silently vowed to stay in the security room until the end of my shift. I didn't want him sneaking up on me in the dining hall and running me through with that crazy hook of his.

The only problem was, there wasn't much to do in the office. I spent a good five minutes squeaking Freddy's nose on the poster, (**A/N Who else found that Easter egg in the game?**) and I had napped for a couple of hours. I finished the second Harry Potter book around 11:30.

The chair slowed to a stop, and I looked out the window. The place was a **lot **creepier after hours, and it made me a little nervous. And the headache was definitely not helping.

I almost fell out of my chair when the phone rang.

"Who calls a pizzeria at midnight?" I asked out loud once I recovered from my almost-heart attack. I let the phone go to voicemail. Maybe whoever was calling would leave a message that told me I didn't have to do the night shift, and I could just go home.

There was a clicking noise. "_Hello! H-hello! Uh, I wanted to record a message for you...to help you get settled in on your first night_," a man's voice rang.

"Well, that's nice of you," I said, even though it was a recorded message and he couldn't possibly hear me.

"_Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you: there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine! So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?_"

"Okay," I agreed.

"_Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, ya know. Um, 'Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life_.'"

"That's a stupid slogan," I grumbled.

"_'Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon the discovery that death or damage had occurred, a mission person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon as property or premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced.._.'"

Wait a minute.

"_...blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here...do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No! If I were forced to sing...those same stupid songs for twenty years, and I never got a bath? I would probably be a bit irritable at night too_. _So remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children, and we need to show then a little respect. Alright? Okay._"

While he was talking I snatched up the PalmPilot tablet and hooked up to the security camera footage. I breathed a sigh of relief. They were all in their proper place. Maybe this was just a practical joke that the staff play on the new employee.

"_So, just be aware, the characters tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long._"

"That's the dumbest excuse for killer robots I've ever heard," I muttered to myself, putting down the tablet. Definitely a prank.

"_Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was the Bite of 87. Yeah...i-it's amazing the human body can live without the frontal lobe, ya know?_"

"Tell me about it," I said.

"_Uh, now concerning your safety. The only __real __risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours, probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton...without its costume on. Now, since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit._"

My eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. Either this guy was being serious, or he was the world's best actor.

"_Uh, now that wouldn't be so bad...if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. Now, you can imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those would cause quite a bit of discomfort...and death._"

Oh. My. God.

"_Uh, the only parts of you that will likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out in front of the mask, heh. Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up..._"

My knuckles were white as I gripped onto the tablet as if it was my lifeline. Which, in a way, it kind of was.

"_But hey! First day should be a breeze, I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the door __only if absolutely necessary. __Gotta conserve power. Alright, goodnight!"_ The call ended with a loud click.

I broke the silence with a combination of nervous laughing and crying. I set the tablet down on the desk and put my head in my hands. Out of all the jobs in the world, I had to pick the deadly one.

After a few minutes of crying, I threw a bunch of stuff across the room, including the creepy cupcake that was sitting on a filing cabinet. The cupcake smashed all over the east hallway, its eyeballs clattering to the floor.

"And this is for the advertisement!" I cried, snapping a pencil in half and hurling it out the left door.

"And this is for the Bite of 87!" a whole stack of pens, gone.

"And this is just because I'm really angry!" A whole drawer of the filing cabinet out the door.

I stood in the middle of the room, panting. I flopped down into the chair and grabbed the PalmPilot. I considered throwing that out, too. I used the stylus that came with it to click to the Show Stage camera.

Bonnie was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! It took me a loooong time to copy down the Phone Guy's message, and autocorrect was being annoying as crap. :P Plus our kitchen sink pipes exploded. Like literally exploded. I had to help my mom bail out the water. And the water was poisonous too. Yeah, Drain-o does bad things to your skin.**

**Happy Thanksgiving :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Five Nights, One Foxy Chapter 5**

**A/N: Yay, now things are getting exciting! :D Night One is officially ON!**

**Zap877: Thanks! :) I try not to write one of those stories that are really fast-paced because I hate those kinds of stories :P**

**yorkmaniac89: She gets it from her mother... XD**

**ZambletheZombie: I wish, but I can't kill her off now. :( I like murdering people in my stories. :P I have problems...**

**dartboi: Thanks! :D I like your story too! :)**

**TheMeOfTheUniverse: It would honestly be my reaction too! XD**

**TheMeOfTheUniverse (again): Yay, I'm inspiring people! :D**

**Miss Effie T: I'm glad you're enjoying it :)**

**iStormy: No need to apologize :) I completely understand :)**

**Guest: *SUPER AWESOME FELLOW GIRL-WHO-LOVES-FOXY MEGA HIGH FIVEs you back* :3**

**KOOLDUDE946: I'm glad you like both my story and my grammar :)**

* * *

><p><em>November 24, 1998 3:48 AM<em>

"No no no no no no NO!" I wailed. I jabbed at the screen with the stylus, frantically flipping through all the cameras. If I couldn't find Bonnie, I knew I would be dead before 4 o'clock.

Bonnie turned out to be in the Dining Hall, standing between a few of the tables. He looked like he was staring at the wall and the floor at the same time. I checked the Show Stage camera and Pirate Cove. Everyone else was still there.

I let out a breath I didn't even realize I was holding in. Bonnie and the others were on the other side of the pizzeria. Unless these things could teleport, I would be fine.

"I am sooo quitting if I make it out alive," I said to myself.

Bonnie had moved forward now, and all I could see was a silhouette in front of the camera. It was almost four o'clock, and I had about 50% power left.

"Two more hours, and I'm getting out of this death trap of a pizzeria," I continued. "I'll never eat pizza again. I'll never like bunnies again. At least the others are not attempting to murder me!"

Chica was gone.

"Crap! I jinxed it! I can't take on more than one at once!" I cried. I almost broke the screen I was stabbing it so hard. My hair was falling out of the hat and into my face. My shirt was drenched in cold sweat. My first ever terror sweat.

I found Chica near the restroom. The boys' restroom. Her eyes seemed to glare through the camera into my soul.

Bonnie was lurking in the west hallway corner, which was dangerously close to the security office. I wasn't going to take any chances, so I closed the door. I remembered Bonnie almost giving me a heart attack when I was about five. The stupid robot almost made me go deaf too, with its overly loud voice. I had learned from that experience to keep an eye on Bonnie, and I guessed it applied here too.

I heard heavy footsteps coming from the left side of the door. The door remained closed, but I turned on the light. I could see the bunny's shadow on the wall.

"Hi kids! I-it's your b-best friend Bonnie-Bonnie Bunny!" Bonnie's voice boomed. It was supposed to be a really peppy voice like the other animatronics, but at the moment it was just downright terrifying.

"Go away!" I yelled.

"Do you know-know what I-I like to d-do-do-do-what I like to do for f-fun? I like to eat p-**people**-pizza!" he continued. (**A/N: Yes, that phrase is supposed to be repeated. I got most of this dialogue from the fan-made audio**)

It was 4:34, and I was at 43%. "Urrgh, leave me alone you stupid rodent," I seethed. "You're draining my power."

"All you y-young bunnies ha-have to eat your c-carrots-carrots in order t-to d-**die**-stay healthy!"

I shoved my index fingers as far as I could into my ears to block out the high-pitched screeching that Bonnie suddenly emitted. It sounded like someone recording a child screaming in pain with a really bad sound recorder. (**A/N: Bear with me. I don't know what they're called.**)

It was a little past five when Bonnie finally gave up. I heard his footsteps fade away and I clicked through the cameras. Bonnie was back in the dining hall, and Chica was still by the boys' bathroom. Satisfied, I opened the left door.

When I checked Pirate Cove, Foxy was peeking out at me through his curtains.

"Don't you start," I threatened him. "I'm at 25%, and you are not going to cause trouble." It was an empty threat though. I had no idea how to stop a killer robot from attacking you.

Chica was right in front of the camera in the east hall. Her crooked jaw was dangling, and her eyes were looking off to one side. I could see a second pair of teeth inside the mouth and I shuddered. Hopefully it was just part of the endoskeleton and not someone's teeth.

"I'm Ch-Chica! L-let's eat!" I heard a faint voice call out from down the hall. I immediately closed the door.

5:27. 20% power. Was I going to make it?

I started cursing like a sailor as Bonnie appeared in the broom closet. Bonnie seemed to move faster than the others. I made a mental note to warn the next night guard about him if I make it through the night. I couldn't find Chica, but I heard clanging in the kitchen, so I assumed it was her. I opened the right door and kept an eye on the left.

Freddy was being nice to me and was staying on the stage. Foxy had retreated back into his cove. All I could see was one glowing eye that was peeking through the tiny crack in the curtains.

Bonnie was in the west hall corner again, so I closed the left door. I could hear him "singing" London Bridge is Falling Down. I used to like that song, until then.

5:58. Two more minutes. I decided to just close both doors and wait, since I still had another 8% power left.

Chica was still in the kitchen. Bonnie was at the left door, still "singing." Freddy hadn't moved at all, and Foxy had disappeared from view entirely.

A sudden blare of an alarm made me jump a foot into the air with both fright and triumph. It was 6:00!

I opened both of the doors and checked down each hallway. Nothing was there. I grabbed my satchel and ran down the hall, whooping in delight.

"That THAT you stupid walking scrap metal!" I yelled at the animatronics, who somehow all got on stage in those ten seconds. I gave them the middle finger salute as I left.

I would be back that night, though. It was time I had a little talk with Lucas...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay, Night One is done :D I decided to make it two separate chapters, since it would've sounded rushed if I tried to cram it all into one.**

**It might be a while before I get the next chapter up. I have a stupid science project that I have to do this weekend... :(**


	7. Chapter 7

**Five Nights, One Foxy Chapter 6**

**A/N: Yay, next Chapter! Foxy's finally gonna come into the picture a little more. :3**

**yorkmaniac89: I would bring a bazooka... XD**

**HellKing666: Well hopefully I have written a good reason for her to stay. If I was her, it would take a ****lot ****of explaining to get me to come back. XD**

**Zap877: It does take a while for me to write, edit, and proofread the story. Thanks for understanding :)**

**Miss Effie T: I actually giggled a little myself as I wrote that! XD**

**Sombra De Verano: No, it was another girl that got bit. Sorry if it's a little confusing :/**

**VIDEO TECH SCORPION: Thanks :D**

**Guest: I'm glad you're enjoying it :)**

**fanakatsuki: I love Foxy too :) Bonnie creeps me out, but not as much as Freddy or Chica. Especially Chica... :P**

* * *

><p><em>November 24, 1998 6:25 PM<em>

After I finished my calculus homework, I went back to the pizzeria to quit my job. The place was surprisingly busy. There must have been a birthday party going on.

Lucas was next to the stage, wearing the exact same thing as yesterday. The animatronics were singing on stage. I would never look at them the same way again. I could just imagine them throwing their instruments away and jumping off the stage, lunging at me, screaming that horrible child-like scream...

"Why Natalie, you're here early," Lucas greeted. He sounded nervous. Good. He knew what happened last night. My eyes narrowed menacingly.

"I came to...resign," I hissed. "I'll get the money somewhere else."

Lucas' eyes widened in fake disbelief. "But why? We looked at the camera footage, and you made it through the night without hardly a problem."

"Oh, I don't know, it guess it's got something to do with the ROBOTS THAT TRIED TO MURDER ME!" I shouted.

Everything got quiet, expect for the animatronics, who continued their song without hesitation. I felt all eyes on me. Good. I wanted them to know.

"Uh, sorry everyone! She was just talking about a new...game console...that we could...have in the pizzeria," Lucas lied. A few people looked at him suspiciously, then went back to what they were doing.

"Let's talk about this in the security office," he whispered, grabbing my arm and dragging me down the west hall.

He sat me down in the chair of the security office and closed both doors for privacy. Then he leaned against the wall, arms crossed.

"Listen, Natalie. I need you to keep this a secret..." he began.

"Let me stop you right there," I interrupted. "Why would I pretend that this pizzeria is not sick or twisted in any way? This place should've been closed down the minute after those five kids got murdered. Maybe even after the Bite of 87 if you want stretch it."

"Natalie, if this gets out, I'm going to get arrested, as well as everyone else who kept this a secret for so many years!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Good! I would arrest someone if they kept deadly robots in a children's restaurant!" I argued. "Why can't you just get new ones?"

"The last time we did that, it didn't work out too well," the manager sighed.

"What happened, did the original ones get jealous?" I mocked. "Oh, I bet they took it out on the children. They seemed to be quite the target back then."

"The Golden One got to them too," Lucas muttered.

"What do you mean, 'Golden One?' Never mind that, why do you even need a stupid night watchman? These...things...will destroy anyone who is stupid enough to break in!"

"The night watchman is there as bait."

"Oh, so I'm bait now?! Gee, thanks..."

"If these characters leave the pizzeria, they'll probably murder everyone in Southern Utah. Guns don't even work on them. One of the night watchmen brought in a rifle. He got stuffed into a suit that night."

I paused. "What about missiles and stuff?"

"The military would hardly waste their firepower on children's animatronics. Besides, it's too risky to attack them with those kinds of weapons in the middle of civilization," he explained.

"This is very important, Natalie. Everyone in Utah will be in danger if this gets out," Lucas continued.

"Why can't you just scrap them?" I asked.

"We tried scrapping Foxy, but every time we threw him in the dumpster, he always appeared back in his cove. That's why I wanted you to take him, as an experiment. Have you picked him up yet?"

I completely forgot. "No, I'll do it sometime this week. But that doesn't mean I want to keep this stupid job."

"Look, just keep the job until Friday, and you can get your paycheck and be on your way," Lucas suggested.

"Why would I want to risk my life for 120 dollars?" I was still tense about the situation.

"Would you want to risk the life of your family and everyone else in Utah?" he asked. " Besides, you need the money, right?"

I groaned. I knew I was going to regret this. "Fine."

Lucas looked happier than a child on his birthday. "Just keep this a secret between me and the staff. Okay?" he asked hopefully.

"I'm not going to make any promises," I said. He looked nervous, but he didn't complain.

"If you want, you can go ahead and take Foxy. I want to see if he reappears back in his cove," he said. "Maybe it'll be different with you, since you're new and you're at a lower rank than the rest of the staff."

"Ouch," I grumbled. I stood up, opened the right door, and walked down to the dining hall. The deal that I made with Lucas finally sunk in, and I silently panicked.

_Oh my God! Why did I agree to finish the week?! Urrgh, I'm so stupid,_ I thought to myself. _I'll be dead before the weekend, and Mom's going to kill me if I don't bring back cash! And I don't think an animatronic that we can sell on Ebay counts as money._

I dodged a slice of pizza that was thrown at me by a couple of immature 10 year olds and stepped into Pirate Cove. As I closed the curtains I heard a small wave of whispering rise behind me.

_"Did that lady really just go into Pirate Cove?"_ a little boy with a lisp asked his dad.

_"Isn't that where the evil robot lives?"_ his sister asked.

_"She must be crazy,"_ an older boy said.

_"I hope they're throwing that thing out. It's about time," _a mom hissed.

Ignoring them, I turned on my flashlight. I found Foxy, this time in a different position. He was leaning against the wall, somehow looking even more banged up than last night. At least half of the fur on his endoskeleton was gone, and the other half looked more like mud than fur.

"Well, at least you're shut down," I said. I spotted a dolly near the foam pit and grabbed it.

Suddenly I felt something sharp and icy cold press into the back of my neck. Not hard enough to draw blood, but hard enough to make me notice. I froze.

"W-what a-a-are ye doin'-doin' in me c-cove, lass?" a voice asked, quietly but menacingly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Guess who it is! :D Just kidding, I bet everyone know who it is :P**

**See you all in the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Five Nights, One Foxy Chapter 7**

**A/N: Soooooo sorry everyone! I had a HUGE writer's block problem D: I hate writer's block... This chapter might be ****really ****short. Sorry!**

**fanakatsuki: I don't know. Grenades could work, but you'd probably need a lot of them :P**

**TheMeOfTheUniverse: XD (P.S. The character's name is Natalie.)**

**Guest: Fortunately, the Drain-o didn't cause any injuries :) I'm glad you're liking the story :)**

**The King of Swag: I like cliffhangers, so be ready for a few of them :3**

**Foxy's biggest fan: That's one of the best names on this website XD**

**Zap877: Edward Teach XD About the beta tester, I'll keep that in mind. I'll PM you if I need any help :)**

**VIDEO TECH SCORPION: Then I suggest you... *puts on shades* ...be ready for Freddy! XD I'm such a dork...**

**yorkmaniac89: :3**

**Itchy legs: Unfortunately, I figured that out right after the first two chapters, so that's my bad. XP I did edit Chapter 4 a bit, so now it says that the place was remodeled after the Bite. But that first mistake was my fault for not keeping up to date :P**

**Itchy legs (again): I appreciate your opinion :)**

**Itchy legs (again): Ding ding! We have a winner folks! :D**

**Itchy legs (again): I did want to incorporate that song somewhere in here, but it wasn't going to fit well, so I decided not to do it :/**

**Lucas: Who knew the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza manager has a fanfiction account? XD**

**Guest: Great minds think alike, my friend :) XD**

**lana 256: :3**

**Guest: Yay! :D**

* * *

><p><em>November 24, 1998 6:58 PM<em>

I stood stiff as a board, but my eyes darted left and right, searching for a way out of this situation. The dolly was only a few feet away, but the metal hook pressed against my neck kept me from grabbing it.

"I-I don't h-have a-all day," the voice said with a rough tone. "O-only t'e most f-f-foolish of scallywags d-dare enter-enter t'e Pirate Cove."

The hook pressed a little harder into my neck, and I felt a set of claws wrap carefully around my right arm like cold, metal snakes. If I didn't do something fast, Foxy was going to murder me.

_C'mon Natalie, think! You've been in the Honor Roll since kindergarten! Surely you can handle an animatronic fox!_

My heart was thundering in my chest, and the terror sweat was starting up again. "C'mon Foxy, old pal. You wouldn't kill your first mate, w-would you?"

"T'is ol' pi-pi-pirate hasn' had-had a-a first m-mate in years, la-lass," Foxy growled. The hook pressed harder, and I felt a trickle of something warm and wet run down my back. The claws dug painfully into the flesh of my right arm.

"Who was your first mate?" I asked, trying not to scream in pain.

"Y-ye wouldn' kno-know 'er. T-t'e l-lass prolly mo-moved away-away or so-somethin'. N-never sa-saw 'er i-in years..." Foxy trailed off. I could have sworn I heard a trace of sadness among his thick pirate accent. His grip on my arm loosened slightly.

"What was she like?"

(**A/N: There is NO shipping in this fanfic! Don't get any ideas!**)

"Wh-why w-would ye-ye care?" the hard voice was back, as well as his strength.

I smirked. "Just trying to make sure you're talking about me, _Captain Foxy. _You haven't replaced me, have you?" I asked in mock horror, adding a small gasp for good measure.

"What are-are y-ye blabberin' on abo-about?!" he practically yelled in my face.

"Oh come ON! Surely the hair gives it away!" I groaned, motioning with my left hand to my long blond hair. "Not even my voice? I know I went through puberty, but it didn't change THAT much."

"Ye-yer n-not makin' a-a li-lick of s-sense, lass-lass!" he roared, but the hook was removed from my neck.

"Dude, it's me! Natalie!" I exclaimed, twisting my head around to face him. "Ya know, the birthday girl? Back in '87?" I was slightly hesitant when I mentioned 1987. We were both a bit touchy about that subject.

The clawed hand released my arm, and I rubbed it painfully. Foxy stumbled away from me, crooked jaw agape. His yellow eyes ran up and down my body and he finally began to realize.

"N-Natalie?" he whispered. "Ye've grow-grown."

"Duh," I replied. "That's what happens in eleven years. People grow older." I fiddled with some of the fur on his hook arm. It completely disintegrated in my hand. "I guess that also happens to animatronics." I wiped my hand on my jeans.

"W-what are ye-ye-ye doin' i-in me c-cove?" he asked.

"I'm the new night guard," I said with a trace of bitterness in my voice.

Foxy's pupils shrank. His face was a mixture of horror and pure fear, which was strange and terrifying to see on an animatronic.

"Y-yer in-in danger, l-lass! Y-ye ne-need te aban-abandon sh-ship!" he commanded with such urgency that I actually considered leaving for a second. "U-us and Cap'n, we-we d-do b-b-bad t'ings a-at-at night!"

"Yeah, I kinda figured that out last night," I replied sheepishly, sticking my hands in my pockets.

"Ye've a-already s-s-seen?"

I was about to say something when someone called my name. It was Lucas.

"Quick! The manager's coming! Pretend to be shut down!" I told Foxy. He dashed over to the wall and leaned against it, not moving. I hastily grabbed the dolly, stubbing my toe in the process, and pretended to wheel it over to Foxy.

The curtain opened, and Lucas was standing in the entrance. I shielded my eyes from the sudden light that illuminated the room.

"There you are Natalie!" Lucas greeted. "I've been worrying about you. You've been in here for a while." He looked over at Foxy. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, just trying to wheel him out of here," I lied, hoping that he would leave me alone.

He smiled. "Good. Let me help."

I cursed inwardly as he walked over and pulled some rope off of the wall.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Done! It's probably cruddy 'cuz I rushed to post it. :( Again, sorry for the delay! Who knew Daughtry could cure Writer's Block? XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Five Nights, One Foxy Chapter 8**

**A/N: Yay, next chapter again! :D I'm still getting over my Writer's Block, so sorry if it's late. Many thanks to iStormy for helping me with Foxy's dialogue!**

**iStormy: Thanks :)**

**Tigersfury: I love watching people react to Foxy too! XD It's always hilarious.**

**Warlord421: Lol :)**

**Guest: Thanks! :) Although I wouldn't call my story the best one. There are many other really great fanfics out there. :)**

**iStormy (again): Lol**

**ZambletheZombie: XD**

**HellKing666: Ikr?! I can tolerate ships like Foxica and stuff, but humans and animatronics? Just no. (This is probably why most FNAF OCs are animal hybrids...)**

**kawaiimint: I'm glad you're enjoying it :)**

**iStormy (again): I saw them, I just didn't get to reply.**

**cwazygurls123: You can ship it, it just won't be canon in this fic :P**

**MikeSchmidt: Yes it will Mike. Yes it will :3**

**pyr0kid: I'm glad you like it :)**

**Birdcry: :D**

**ColdPlay Luver: That's the kind of Foxy that I like best :D Btw, awesome username!**

**fanakatsuki: Lucas is one of those managers that won't stop breathing down your neck... XD**

**Zap877: I'm glad you like the story :)**

**KOOLDUDE946: I have considered it, but it sounds like a ****lot ****of work :P Just writing this fic takes a lot of work. I'm lazy XD**

* * *

><p><em>November 24, 1998 7:35 PM<em>

I finished tying a knot in the rope that held Foxy against the dolly. I made sure not to tie it too tight so I could undo it later. I glanced over at Lucas, who was intent on his side of the rope.

"Just sit tight," I whispered to Foxy. "As soon as this guy is gone I'll untie you, okay?" He twitched his ear to show that he heard.

"Who are you talking to?" Lucas asked from the other side of the animatronic.

"No one," I lied. The manager shrugged and finished his knot. I looked over and saw that he was performing The Impossible Knot on the rope. I frowned.

"Isn't that a little too extreme?" I asked, pointing to the tangled mess.

"Nothing is too extreme with this one Natalie," he grunted as he stood up. "I can't have this hunk a' junk ruin anything else in this place." I winced as he delivered a sharp kick to Foxy's side.

He looked over and saw my pitiful double-knotted ropes. "No no no, you need to make it more secure," he said with a sigh. I had no choice but to sit back and watch him reinforce my knots again and again.

I glanced over at Foxy, who was watching Lucas secure him to the dolly. I shot him an apologetic look. Since I had no clue how to untie The Impossible Knot, I would have to use a knife when Lucas wasn't looking. He stared back at me, and his ears fell back against his head.

Lucas wiped sweat from his brow. His eyes fell on Foxy, who hastily returned to his original position.

"Did he just move?" Lucas asked.

"No," I replied, a little too fast. He cocked his head at me, then returned to his work. However, I could see that he wasn't satisfied with my answer. I plopped myself down on a crate and sneezed as dust was stirred up.

"Almost done," Lucas called.

I blew a stray strand of hair out of my face. I propped up my chin on my hand and rested my elbow on my knee. I drew hearts and stars in the dust with my free hand. I had the sudden urge to sleep right there. I didn't get much rest due to school and the constant fear of the animatronics breaking into my house.

Foxy didn't move, but his eyes were trained on the manager and the ropes. He looked...uneasy. I couldn't understand why; ropes would hardly harm anyone. But the fear in his eyes made me a little tense. I kept a close eye on Lucas.

"Done!" Lucas tugged hard on the last rope, then stood up, sweating like a pig. I got off of my crate and walked over. I brushed dust off the seat of my pants.

"Alright, you take Foxy down the street to the forest. I'll stay here if he reappears back," he declared. He tossed me a black and red walkie-talkie. "If he doesn't reappear, take him to the dump."

"Okay," I said, stuffing the walkie-talkie into my pocket.

Reluctantly I grabbed both handles of the dolly and wheeled it out of Pirate Cove. The curtains brushed against my face and I was greeted by the screaming and laughing of kids. The fabric was surprisingly sound proof.

I began to feel uncomfortable as I pushed Foxy towards the doors. Young children hid behind their parents or glanced curiously at the robot. Parents glared at Foxy and sent approving looks my way.

"Mommy, is that the bad robot?" A little girl asked from one of the tables.

"I heard that fox bit someone," a teenage boy said, concerned.

"Good riddance," a mom muttered.

"It's about time," a grandma rasped.

Even the animatronics had stopped their usual songs mid-verse. Bonnie and Chica looked mildly interested. But Freddy glared at Foxy with so much hatred that I almost peed myself. Foxy obviously wasn't popular between the animatronics.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I stepped out of the pizzeria. The faint sounds of music played once more, as if nothing happened.

"Sorry you had to hear all that," I apologized to Foxy, who was beginning to move his head around.

"A-a-aye, I-I be u-used te-te i-it," he replied, trying to make it sound casual. "I-I ai-ain't used te-te t'ese r-ropes t'ough. Get-get-get e-em off."

He began thrashing around, making it extremely difficult to push the dolly. I wanted to wait until we were in the forest to untie him, but he obviously didn't want to wait that long.

I sighed. "Alright, fine." I fished through my pocket for my Swiss Army knife. I had grown into the habit of always bringing it with me for things like self-defense or emergency fixing. I would have never thought of using it to cut an animatronic loose.

I turned back to Foxy, but he wasn't there. The ropes were still attached to the dolly, but they were slack and dangling down the sides. I was confused. How did Foxy manage to free himself?

A sudden crackling noise came from my walkie-talkie, causing me to jump. I realized what it was and picked it up.

"Hey." Lucas' muffled voice came out of the device. "Foxy reappeared back here."

_Oh, so that's what happened. _"What do we do now?" I asked.

"Just go home. Remember to come back later for your shift," he said.

I shut off the walkie-talkie and retraced my steps back to the parking lot so I could get to my car.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aaaaaand, done! Finally! I'm still getting over my Writer's Block. Maybe it'll stop once Night 2 begins. :/**


	10. Chapter 10

**Five Nights, One Foxy Chapter 9**

**A/N: Well, I decided to stop torturing you and made the next chapter :3 **

**TBH, I was going to post it like four days ago, but I got sidetracked. A lot :P I have to write a stupid song in History AND perform it next week. It sucks :(**

**HellKing666: Lol XD**

**Guest: I'm glad you like it :) **

**AnonymousPotatoe: I like "friend-shipping" a lot more than regular shipping when it comes to stuff like this. It's not as awkward. :P**

**iStormy: And now you have four replies! ^w^**

**TwilieCookie: I also like to consider hugging as a cute friend thing. I'm glad you're enjoying the story :3**

**Guest: Thanks for asking :)**

**VIDEO TECH SCORPION: Great! :D I love it when authors help each other with ideas :)**

**Guest: Yay! Thanks! :D **

**Tigersfury: I agree! Poor Foxy needs be loved by kids again :(**

**Guest: This needs to happen! Quick, alert your favorite movie director! *rides away on a horse that appeared out of nowhere***

**Ami-Senpai: Can't everyone do that...? *looks around nervously and teleports away***

* * *

><p><em>November 24, 1998 11:58 PM<em>

Wearing my uniform, I sat rigid in the soft black chair. I now knew that this was not the time or place to be goofing around. My heart was hammering so hard the animatronics could hear it. My shirt was drenched in cold sweat again, and my shift hadn't even started yet.

I pulled a granola bar out of my satchel and gnawed on it to give my mouth, and hands, something to do. I had brought a ton of snacks to last me the night. Food calmed me down a lot, but my satchel was a lot heavier than what I wad used to.

The phone rang, and I almost choked on a chocolate chip. I spit out the chip and cursed briefly.

"_Uh, hello? Hello?" _the man began.

"Hi, Phone Guy," I grumbled. "Phone Guy" was a nickname I made up on my way to work. It suited him well. Pretty self-explanatory too.

"_Well if you're hearing this and you made it to Day 2, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time, since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses._"

"Perfect," I spat.

"_Uh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk...just to make sure everyone's still in their proper place. You know..._"

I obeyed the Phone Guy, pulling up the cameras and clicking to the Show Stage camera. Everyone was behaving.

Out of curiosity, I flicked to the Pirate Cove camera. There was no sign of activity.

"_Uh...interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though...so, hey! I guess that's one more reasons not to run out of power, right?_"

"Oh shut up," I hissed. I checked my watch, then the little power bar in the corner of the tablet screen. 12:30 AM, 94% power. I didn't want to waste too much power, so I put down the camera.

"_I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. Uh, there are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check your door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react...uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I-I wasn't implying that._"

I rolled my eyes at that last part.

"_Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems to be very unique in that he will become...more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched...I don't know._"

I couldn't exactly blame Foxy. I was shy around cameras myself.

"_Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon!" _The phone made a single clicking noise, which indicated that it was off.

I sighed, spun around once to prepare myself, then grabbed the PalmPilot.

"Shoot!" It was 12:39, and Bonnie was already gone.

"That's not even fair! I wasn't ready!" I whined. With fumbling fingers I reached for the stylus and clicked around the different cameras.

Bonnie was backstage, beside the table that had empty (hopefully) costume heads on it. His eyes were startlingly white against his body. One paw/hand was extended towards the camera and his jaw was agape as if he was reciting something.

"Bonnie, you're not Shakespeare. Back off," I ordered, half annoyed and half afraid.

I switched back to the Show Stage camera. Freddy and Chica were both there, staring blankly into space.

"Good. Now stay," I commanded, as if I was instructing a dog. Then I clicked back to the Backstage camera. I wanted to keep an eye on Bonnie so he couldn't pull any funny stuff.

Mistake.

Bonnie's face was right in front of the camera, jaw still open. His eyes were no longer their friendly magenta. There were two tiny white dots inside the empty holes where his eyes once were. A creepy static noise erupted from his open mouth. I shrieked and almost dropped the tablet, cursing black and blue all the way.

I forced myself to calm down, using the tablet as one of those things you squeeze to relieve stress. It was not the time to panic. Not then, when the animatronics were still trying to find a way to kill me.

_1:23 AM. 82% power. I can do this._

With shaking hands I managed to open a full-size bag of cheddar cheese Ruffles. I shoved a few chips in my mouth while pulling up the cameras. I kept a good eye on Bonnie, who was seriously creeping me out.

I managed to hold off the animatronics, with the help of food, of course. Bonnie came to visit a few times, scaring the crap out of me each time. Chica had moved off the stage around 2:04 AM and hadn't left the kitchen since. The thing must've been raging or something. Even though the kitchen camera was disabled, I could still hear it, and I heard pots and pans being thrown.

It was 2:34 AM, and I had 57% power. A lot of it had been drained when Bonnie tried to get inside.

The Phone Guy's advice kept repeating over and over in my head. _So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check your door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react..._

_Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time..._

My eyes widened.

_The character in there seems to be very unique in that he will become...more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched...I don't know._

I was so intent on Bonnie and Chica, I forgot to check Pirate Cove.

Bracing myself, I clicked over to the Pirate Cove camera. The curtains were wide open.

I checked on the hallways that led to my office.

Foxy was sprinting down the West hall, jaw swinging, hook poised to attack.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aaaaand done. I figured out my strategy for Writer's Block! :D**

**Listen to the FNAF song by TheLivingTombstone about a thousand times. You might either:**

**A) Get rid of your Writer's Block, or**

**B) Get a huge headache.**

**I got a bit of both... :/ :3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Five Nights, One Foxy Chapter 10**

**A/N: Yay! Next Chapter! :D I have great things in store for this fanfic! :) I just hope I don't mess up the climax...**

**I was planning on doing a Minecraft fanfic after dis. I hope you guys like Herobrine... :P But don't worry! Any shipping in my fanfics will be subtle: NOT massive PDA and lemon stuff, 'cuz that's really gross. (No offence to any of those kinds of shippers. I just don't like it.)**

**HellKing666: You don't want to know what goes on in my head. Trust me...**

**TheMeOfTheUniverse: I like the FNAF 2 song he made too :) And I like cliffhangers...a lot. So, just be ready for a lot of them. :3**

**Emarye: Typing with one hand just takes a long time :P And I know: I was weird enough to try XD**

**AnonymousPotatoe: Yay! Finally someone who agreed with me! :D I got beaten down by shippers last time I mentioned "friend-shipping." Literally ;-;**

**Paranormalcy: Foxy is my favorite too :) I'm glad you like my story!**

**Tatopatato: I've never heard Madam Macabre's song...I should listen to that sometime. I also like Survive The Night by Mandopony. :)**

**iStormy: Lol XD**

**Guest: Cliffhangers and I get along pretty well :3 They add that nice touch of suspense. :)**

* * *

><p><em>November 25, 1998 2:35 AM<em>

While repeating the s- word over and over, I threw away the tablet and lunged for the door button. The PalmPilot landed somewhere behind the desk. My hands slammed down on the red button and the door fell. It banged down on the floor with a loud clang.

I froze in that awkward position as I heard something, or someone, knock thrice on the door. Metal footsteps faded as Foxy ran back down the hallway.

My shaking hands lifted away from the door button; I didn't dare open it. I crawled under the desk to retrieve the tablet, surprised that there wasn't even a scratch on it. Confusion flooded my mind. Why did Foxy try to attack me? I didn't think I imagined him running down the hall, or the glint in his eye that was similar to a murderer's.

He probably thought I was someone else. I tried to shake it off and pulled the tablet up to my face. Foxy drained a lot of my power. I was down to 48%, and it was only 2:40 AM.

Chica had left the kitchen and was by the restrooms. She stared creepily up at the camera, arms/wings by her sides. Bonnie was standing in the supply closet. Freddy hadn't moved, and Foxy had retreated back into his cove. I couldn't even seen him.

I ate a couple more of the Ruffles and checked the lights. I saw the remains of the cupcake from Night 1, and the pens and pencils I threw. The filing cabinet drawer was put back in the office, however. I fought the urge to squeak Freddy's nose on the poster and pulled up the cameras again.

Bonnie had moved from the closet to the west hall. I could barely see his silhouette among the static and the unlit walls. I made a mental note to keep an eye on the left door.

Chica and Freddy hadn't moved. However, Foxy was peeking out of his curtains, already planning to make another dash for the office. I frowned, a twinge of betrayal picking at the back of my mind.

Minutes passed slowly. It was 3:18 AM, and I was down to a tiny 37%. It wasn't looking good for me, and unfortunately my body figured that out too. My face and shirt were drenched in sweat again. My heart was beating a mile a minute. I jumped at every single noise. I figured that I would go insane if I miraculously made it to 6 AM alive.

I couldn't find Bonnie, so I set the PalmPilot on the table and pressed the light button.

It wouldn't turn on.

Fighting back the urge to panic, I pressed it harder. It made a loud clicking noise every time I tried to turn on the lights.

"What?! What?! What?! Why?! Why?! Why?! Why?! Why?!" I cried, each word growing in volume and pitch. "Nononononononono!"

I was hyperventilating, fear coursing through my veins. I was literally punching the button. Bonnie was probably right outside, laughing his face off. (**A/N: Get it? "Laughing ****his face off****?" XD**)

I plopped myself down in the chair. I felt like crying. At any moment something could jump out at me with a Freddy suit, ready to stuff me into it. I sat frozen in the chair for a few minutes, bracing myself for a jumpscare.

Nothing happened.

I pressed the button once more. It was still broken. My brow creased in confusion.

"Umm...Okay?" I murmured. Why was nothing happening?

Not taking my eyes off of the open door, I reached for the PalmPilot. Scooting my chair to the farthest corner of the room, I slowly brought the tablet to my face. It was 3:34 AM, and I had 33% power left.

Chica was back in the dining hall, staring creepily at the camera, jaw hanging loose like Foxy's. Speaking of Foxy, he was halfway out of his cove. His body was bent in a 90 degree angle, hook raised. _Weird._

But I couldn't find Bonnie. I flicked through every single camera, even the kitchen, but he wasn't there. Then I heard a soft groan, like a child's. It was when I set the tablet down when I remembered the jammed door.

Bonnie, who had snuck into the office when I wasn't looking, lunged for my face, screeching.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Chapter 10 is done! :D Sorry if it's short...**

**I set a goal for myself. I want to do at least one or two chapters a week. I even set a reminder on my phone so I wouldn't forget :P **

**I don't want to deprive you guys of this story. :)**

**And BTW, I'm not doing the "Foxy saves the character from the others, blah blah blah, the character is somehow a professional mechanic, yadda yadda yadda." No. I want this plot to be as original as I can make it.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Five Nights, One Foxy Chapter 11**

**A/N: Hey again! Don't worry, I didn't get Writer's Block again (yet). School hates me now, probably because of Winter Break. Then I completely forgot about this chapter until recently. :/ I did this chapter in like two hours. Then I had to edit it and other crap.**

**HellKing666: I want to kill her off, but I can't. ;-; But don't worry, she's not going to be super OP and leave unscathed. **

**AnonymousPotatoe: Thanks :)**

**iStormy: Ermegersh I'm such a bad girl XD**

**TheMeOfTheUniverse: He stole my cheesecake... ;-; I am not kidding. Someone really did steal a cheesecake from me today. :(**

**AkatsukiKittenLover: Goin' as fast as I can girl :P**

**Globe the Hedgehog: I don't typical like romance that much... :P And if I ever write about romance, it's not going to be very prominent.**

**Guest: I'm used to headaches. They never. Go. Away. :/**

**yorkmaniac87: I don't like Bonnie that much (no offence to any Bonnie fans...) He's better than Freddy and Chica though...**

**Guest: I do watch Cupquake a lot XD I was waiting for someone to notice! :)**

**Tigersfury: Foxy is love, Foxy is life... *also raises Foxy flag* \o/**

**Guest: I hope everyone does like the outcome :) I also hope that it's not too confusing...**

**Guest: Yay! :D**

**VIDEO TECH SCORPION: Awesome :)**

**bloop: Wut '-'**

* * *

><p><em>N<em>_ovember 25, 1998 3:41 AM_

A mass of fur and metal crashed into me, knocking me off the chair and out into the hallway. My body slammed into the wall and I heard the crack of something breaking. I screeched in pain.

Bonnie's huge paws grasped onto my arms, trying to pin me down. The rest of him was on top of me. (**A/N: DON'T. EVEN. THINK. ABOUT. IT. THIS. IS. RATED. T.**) I had no time to think of an escape plan.

I thrashed around wildly, hoping he wouldn't be able to get a good grip on me. I managed to get my arm free and punched him right in the jaw. My fist connected with endoskeleton and caused even more pain upon my own body instead of his. Before I could get another punch, Bonnie forced my arm down against the floor with one paw, twisting it in the process.

"Y-y-you better fo-follow the-the rules, o-or we'll have t-t-to **k-kill** ge-get your p-parents," Bonnie warned me. Even though it was part of his script and meant for kids, it was still terrifying. His face loomed over me, jaw open.

My instincts finally kicked in and my teeth went for the nearest part of Bonnie: his bicep. My jaws clamped down on his fur. It was sticky and tasted horrible. The Phone Guy was right about them not having a bath in twenty years.

Bonnie screamed that horrible scream of his and tried to tear his arm away. I clung on, despite the fact that I could possibly break my jaw. While he was distracted I bunched up my legs so they were close to my chest. I planted my sneakers firmly on his stomach.

With a sudden burst of strength I heaved Bonnie off of me. A chunk of his fur came off in my mouth. I spat it out, along with half of a tooth.

Bonnie tumbled away from me and I scrambled to my feet, wincing as I strained a thigh. I limped as quickly as I could back into the office.

Bonnie had recovered from his fall and was rapidly catching up to me, once again screeching. But I also heard another scream, a higher-pitched one.

Chica.

Sure enough, the yellow animatronic appeared at the end of the hallway. I cursed. She was fast for a twenty-year-old robotic chicken. Bonnie resumed his chase, with Chica on his heels. I turned tail and full-on sprinted into the security room, gritting my teeth against the agony.

When I got back into the office I flew straight into the chair, adding to my list of injuries. Without a break in rhythm I closed both doors and collapsed onto the floor, breathing heavily.

I heard banging coming from both doors. I squeezed my eyes shut and covered my ears.

_Oh dear Lord, make it stop!_

* * *

><p>After about ten minutes of torture the banging finally ceased. I remained on the floor, however. I didn't want to get up after that fiasco. My leg throbbed, as well as my hip: I must have broken a rib. Half of a canine tooth was gone, and my arms were bruised. I lost my hat somewhere out in the hallway.<p>

_Get up Natalie. You're shift isn't over yet, _I ordered myself. _You got lucky this time. Do your stupid job before they come back._

Slowly, painfully, I pushed myself into a sitting position. The tablet was on the floor, face down. I grabbed it. The screen had a large crack right down the middle.

_Well of course __now __it breaks. Right when I need it..._

It was barely past 4 AM, and I had 27% power. Reluctantly, I stood up to open the doors, sending jolts of pain down my leg. Leaning against the desk, I flipped through the cameras. Bonnie was in the dining room, Freddy was on stage, Chica was near the restrooms, and Foxy was still in his awkward position by Pirate Cove.

Still clutching the tablet, I gingerly set myself down in the chair. I felt like an old woman with those injuries.

"Why did I agree to this?! I'm such an idiot," I muttered to myself. "Stupid, stupid, stupid..."

"...Oh -." Bonnie was lurking in the west hall. I didn't want to get pummeled again.

4:12 AM. 25% power. I swore that the building ran on double A batteries.

The minutes dragged on slowly. Foxy had, once again, attempted to get into the office. I was confused. Wasn't he my friend? Why was he attacking me?

A wave of betrayal swept over me, causing me to grip the PalmPilot harder.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I shouted at the image of the closed curtains.

_Us and Cap'n, we do bad t'ings at night!_

_The Golden One got to them too..._

_...every time we threw him in a dumpster, he always reappeared back in his cove..._

Was he...forced to attack me?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hopefully I ended that on a good note. To me it seems...unfinished. I dunno. I'm probably just tired. Finished writing this at like 11:30 last night.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Five Nights, One Foxy Chapter 12**

**A/N: Yay, next chapter! I feel really bad though. I have delayed this chapter for SO LOOONG. :( So sorry! I feel terrible! D:**

**I'm so grateful towards everyone who's reading this :) Over 10,000 views, over 100 reviews, almost 100 followers...IT'S CRAZY! To everyone that is reading my fic, I wanted to say thanks. It's awesome to get support for things like this. I was unsure of posting this fic online at first, but now I see that I made the right choice. :) Love y'all! :D**

**HellKing666: I have my own system (fur=skin, wires=veins, etc.) but I completely understand your point. :) I was a little iffy about it at first too. Sorry if this system is going to bug you :P**

**Senpai Rekt: Thanks! :D**

**Globe The Hedgehog: Good, because friendship is a lot easier to write :P**

**Guest: Easy tiger, it's coming. :P**

**KOOLDUDE946: I agree. Fanfics are so full of that kind of stuff these days. I prefer my fanfics without lemon. :P**

**Guest: *hides behind Foxy* Okay... *types furiously on Kindle Fire***

**iStormy: Lol XD And no, by "good note," I meant "not-crappily-written note."**

**Guest: Yes! Updates! Huzzah! :D *holds up sword***

**Cupcake12321: Well, I dunno about the best fanfic...**

**TwilieCookie: Don't worry, so far I have no plans of canceling this fic. I'm in the zone XD**

**Bubble: If only it was that simple...**

**Guest: So sorry! I'm new at this! ;-;**

* * *

><p><em>November 25, 1998 4:23 AM<em>

Animatronics controlling each other? No, that would be crazy. I'd already gotten way more than my fair share of crazy. I didn't need any more of that paranormal stuff.

But, if the animatronics weren't being controlled...then who was "The Golden One?"

Was it another animatronic? Besides Chica, I'd never seen a yellow mascot at any of my visits.

Maybe it got discontinued. But how come I hadn't heard of it before?

I pondered that for a while, still making sure to check the door lights. The pain in my hip and thigh reduced to an annoying, dull throb. It still hurt to walk on it, though.

"Geez, how do people in movies walk like this?" I muttered as I gingerly stood up to turn on the door lights. _Maybe because it's acting, duh._

Minutes dragged on slowly, but my power did not. I ordered myself to reduce the amount of times I clicked the light buttons, but paranoia claimed my mind. I ended up checking them way more often than I needed to.

"Maybe if the stupid fan wasn't on, the stupid power would be drained slower," I seethed. I had already looked for a switch on the fan, but all I got was a blast of cold air to the face and no off button.

Bonnie decided to pass by the office around 5 AM, and Chica came soon after. Chica hadn't stopped by before then, and she scared the crap out of me. I had sat huddled in the chair, the chicken's glare burning into my soul.

Soon 5 AM turned into 5:15, then 5:30. I was sweating again. My power was at a measly 6%. There was no way I would make it through the night without running out of power.

What happened when I ran out of power? Would one of the animatronics come and kill me? Would they get shut off too? Was there a suit right outside the door, waiting to be stuffed with my body? Was there even a point of checking the cameras and the lights? I could only watch helplessly as the percentage dropped lower and lower.

"Come ON! Turn to 6 AM PLEASE!" I screamed at my watch.

5%.

Bonnie, being the "b-word" he was, chose that moment to stand in the left door. He was smiling, almost smugly, while I had to close the door. My power was draining at a faster rate because of that stupid rabbit.

4%.

I tucked my legs up to my chest, with some difficulty from my injury, and rested my chin on my knees. I felt like crying.

3%.

"I hate my life," I grumbled.

2%.

5:43 AM. I considered throwing my watch.

1%.

"JUST! TURN! TO! 6! AM!" I cried.

0%.

All of a sudden I heard the noise of a dying engine. The left door opened with a loud clang, and the lights flickered off. The tablet shut down. The monitors on the desk turned off. Even the fan stopped working.

I sat in almost total darkness, too terrified to do anything. I heard heavy footsteps from the west hallyway, signifying my impending doom. I sat there for almost five minutes, waiting.

"Wow. They sure do take their sweet time," I grumbled to myself. At this rate, the waiting time was going to kill me instead of the animatronics.

Then, just outside the left doorway, a pair of eyes and a mouth were illuminated. A glitchy version of a xylophone song started playing. I knew that song. It was Freddy's tune, the one he played when it was closing time.

I was so dead.

My eyes were glued to Freddy's, bracing myself. When was he going to make his move? Did he seriously have to play his whole song before he attacked? His song was at least three minutes. It had to be, since closing time was slow and kids got upset if Freddy didn't say goodbye to them. I did have a chance. A slim one.

It was just barely past 5:50 when Freddy stopped. The room became completely dark. My eyes glanced around wildly, searching for Freddy.

Nothing. Not even footsteps.

"Umm...okay?" I said, confused. I was still tense, in case Freddy decided he wanted to mess with me.

I took a Ruffle out of the chip bag and threw it in the general area of the left door. I heard it hit the floor, but nothing else.

"Well then..." I began, slowly unfolding myself. I was actually a little concerned. Was Freddy broken? I wasn't brave enough to stand up until my shift was over, so I remained in the chair.

Suddenly I heard the loud scratching of metal against metal, causing me to wince. It went on for about ten seconds, paused, then started up again.

Were they supposed to be footsteps? If so, then that meant that Freddy was still after me. I wasn't safe yet. I scooted my chair to the farthest corner of the room, hoping that he was too slow to reach me before-

My alarm suddenly emitted a loud chiming of bells, scaring me. It took me a second to remember what it was for: it was 6 AM!

Not even bothering to pick up my mess, I whooped in delight and hopped up from my chair. Then my injuries kicked in and I gritted my teeth.

"Ow. Bad idea," I said to myself. Putting on my satchel, I limped out the door and down the hall. I had to use various objects to keep me upright and forced myself to maintain a steady pace.

_Calm down Natalie. No matter how much you want to leave this place and never come back, you have to take it slow. You'll be back tonight anyway._

My stomach sank. Oh no, I forgot about that night. I would have to face the animatronics again. Groaning in frustration, I hobbled down the hallway.

When I finally entered the dining hall, I was surprised to see Lucas standing by the stage. Even more surprising, all the animatronics were already back in position.

"Oh, hello Natalie!" Lucas greeted. He then saw me gripping my side and frowned. "Rough night?"

_You don't say?!_

"Yeah," I replied. I continued my painful journey to the glass doors.

"Looks like Freddy had a rough night too. His joints are all rusty," the manager commented.

_Oh, that's what happened...wait. How did that happen? _I continued limping to the door as an awkward silence fell between us. I honestly didn't feel like speaking to him then.

"You know, if you want to, you can call in a friend to help you with...them." Lucas broke the silence, gesturing to the animatronics. "Of course, I'd prefer someone with experience, but it's your choice."

My eyes lit up. I knew the exact person to help me with this situation.

"Can I borrow your phone?" I asked eagerly.

Lucas handed over a flip phone, and a fancy one too; a Motorola Startac. I punched in the numbers and held it up to my ear. _Please pick up._

"Hello, this is the Schmidt residence. How may I help you?" a woman's voice asked.

"Hey Clara, it's Natalie. Is Mike there? I need a favor..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And, boom! Someone else is about to enter the picture here! And what's up with Foxy attacking Natalie? Well, you're gonna have to wait, 'cuz I put yet ANOTHER cliffhanger. :3 **

**I never seem to get tired of those, do I? :P**

**And once again, so sorry for the delay. I'll try to get these chapters uploaded as quickly as possible for you guys. It's not a definite guarantee, but I'll do the best I can. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Five Nights, One Foxy Chapter 13**

**A/N: Hellooo! I'm back with the next chapter! :D**

**Wow, you guys are fast. Within fifteen minutes after I posted the previous chapter, I had at least two new reviews. Are you guys like, stalking me or something? O_o**

**HellKing666: So many questions, so little answers...**

** Olivers shadow: Yes, very evil... :3**

**NightmareTheFoxWitch: Well, you know what they say; two night guards are better than one :P**

**SoulWriter5683: I'm glad you like it :) I'm obsessed with the game too! XD Although I just can't quite seem to beat 10/20 mode on FNAF 2 and it's making me mad. :P**

**yorkmaniac89: To be honest, I never planned on it. Maybe I will, but I would have to figure out a good plot line, and that takes almost weeks of thinking for me. This fic took almost a month of brainstorming scenarios, researching little Easter eggs in the games, and listening to fan-made songs and theories.**

**Cupcake12321: Stahp, you're making me blush! ^w^**

**Guest: Because Old Bonnie is a main character and Bonnie fans will be screaming at me if I don't include him. Plus, he's my second favorite :)**

**Guest: Sssshhhhh, don't spoil the plot... :P**

* * *

><p><em>November 25, 1998 11:39 AM<em>

"So, how exactly did you hurt yourself again?" my mom asked, placing a bottle of painkillers on the table. Wordlessly I opened the bottle and popped a few pills into my mouth, washing them down with a swig of water.

"You didn't even tell the doctor what happened," she continued. She sat down in a chair across from me.

"Trust me. Neither of you would want to know," I replied.

"Natalie, I am your mother. Therefore, I need to find out what's going on," she pushed.

I sighed. "I just hurt myself at work, that's all." At least I was telling the truth.

"The night shift at that restaurant that you won't tell me the name of?"

"Yep. Can we drop the subject now?"

Mom slammed her fist on the table. "Natalie April Retter, unless you tell me the name of the place you're working at, I'll ground you again."

"I don't think you would be very happy with the answer," I said, trying to avoid the matter.

"And why wouldn't I be? I think it's great that you finally have a job, but how am I supposed to be proud if I can't even figure out where my daughter is working?! Are you selling drugs or something?"

"What?! Mom, I'm extremely offended that you would think so little of me!"

"I need an answer, young lady!"

"Fine!" I threw my hand up in the air. "I'm working as a security guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!" The words were out before I had time to think.

A sudden silence filled the room. Mom's jaw hung open in shock, and I let my hands drop.

"What..." Her voice was dangerously low.

_Uh oh._

"You mean to tell me that you're working at that...that...SATANIC, DEMONIC, TORTURE HOLE OF A PIZZERIA?!" she screamed, standing up.

(**A/N: Bear with me. This is the best I could make it sound without too many curse words.**)

"Geez Mom, calm down!" I exclaimed. "This is why I didn't want to tell you!"

"NO! I will NOT calm down! I can't believe MY DAUGHTER is working with THE DEVIL! Never mind that, you could have gotten KILLED, just like those other five children!"

"But I didn't."

"That's it! Natalie, you are BANNED from EVER going back to that h*llhole!"

"Mom, you can't ban me from my job!" I stood up too, despite the throbbing in my hip. _Stupid painkillers. They're so slow._

"WATCH ME!" she hissed.

At that moment, I heard the distant chiming of the doorbell. We both froze in position.

"I'll get it," I said coldly, limping to the front door. I was surprised to see Mike there, waving into the window.

Mom always said Mike was a bad influence, but I could never see why. He was a freshman in college, with a major in engineering. Was it because he was unemployed, or the fact that he still visited his parents on a weekly basis? I couldn't see how that wasn't acceptable. He never did anything bad in school. He was a hard worker. He was weird sometimes, sure, but who wasn't?

Glad to see a friendly face, I opened the door. "Hey Mike."

"Hey Natalie," he replied, also smiling. He peered over my shoulder to look inside. "Has your mom cooled down yet?"

My smile vanished. "You heard?"

"Dude, New York could hear you two," he joked. I couldn't help but laugh. Stepping outside, I closed the door.

I quickly looked him over. Mike's dark brown hair was covered by a blue baseball cap. He wore a dark blue sweatshirt, jeans, and black and white sneakers. He was skinny, lacking the muscles other guys had. I didn't mind though; the tough guys were kind of annoying. His dark-chocolate brown eyes were also assessing me, looking for any big changes.

"Haven't seen you in a while. How's college?" I asked.

"Surprisingly fun. My dad always talks about how boring it is, but I like it," Mike remarked.

"Nerd," I teased.

"I'm not a nerd! You're a nerd, Ms. Calculus!" he protested, shoving me playfully.

I shoved him back. "Says Mr. Engineer."

We continued our banter for a while, finally stopping when I "accidentally" pushed Mike into the rose bushes.

"Now, why are you here?" I asked while helping him up.

He pulled a thorn out of his hand. "Since I'm going to help you with...your job...I was thinking we could, you know, look around. Maybe explore a bit."

"Sure," I said. He looked at me, surprised that I agreed so easily.

"What?" I asked. "I want to get to know my surroundings a little bit more before tonight." My hand unconsciously went to my hip.

Mike grinned. "Cool. We can take my car." he pointed with his thumb to his blue Corvette sitting in the driveway.

"You really like blue, don't you?" I asked.

"Yeah..."

I suddenly remembered the argument I had with my mom earlier. "We need to be sneaky. My Mom isn't...the biggest fan of me working at the pizzeria."

"Oh." Mike looked through the front window. "I don't think she's watching us. Let's go."

Quickly we race-walked over to Mike's car. I sat in the passenger seat, pushing away an empty soda bottle before sitting down. Mike cranked the engine and we sped off before my mom could catch us.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay, Mikey's here! :D But why is Natalie's mother so upset? Is it because of her craziness? We may never know... :3**


	15. Chapter 15

**Five Nights, One Foxy Chapter 14**

**A/N: In my excitement of writing, I forgot to put a disclaimer. I'm so stupid. ;~; Ahem:**

**All animatronic characters and Mike Schmidt belong to Scott Cawthon. I only own my OCs.**

**DreamDusk: All your questions will be answered (hopefully). :)**

**HellKing666: It was fairly easy to write that little rage the mother had; I just looked at YouTube comments. :P I myself am not a religion nut, so no worries. :)**

**Bubble: Yes indeed. :) And about the Minecraft fanfic, I plan on starting on it after I finish this one. I don't want to bite off more than I can chew here by taking on two fics at once. :P**

**Ekstez: You'll just have to wait and see... :3**

**Guest: Thanks! :)**

**Globe The Hedgehog: I was hoping to get a positive reaction for bringing Mike in. :)**

**Cupcake12321: Aww thanks! :) :D**

**SoManyOCs: I'm glad you like it! :) Don't worry, he'll be in the story for a long time. :)**

**Emarye: I'm glad your cat is okay. :) My family lost one of our dogs once. Her name's Lola. Luckily we found her, using her sister Annie as a tracker. :P Turns out she was in a house with the exact same floor plan as ours. XD But I was in tears before we found Lola. :(**

**Foxy the Pirate101: Ermergerd it's Foxy! *squees***

**yorkmaniac89: I've been reading that story. ;) Pretty good so far**

**Guest: Oops, sorry! :P**

**ArminedTitan: I hate Mary Sues. They're just so...boring. I like my OCs to have flaws and quirks that make it interesting. :) You'll just have to wait and see about the mother... :3 And about the whole blond thing; Natalie was originally going to have black hair, but almost all of my human OCs have black hair, so I decided to make her unique. :P I just love how black hair looks, I'm sorry! XD**

* * *

><p><em>November 25, 1998 12:03 PM<em>

"Alright, here we are," Mike said, turning off the car engine. We both hopped out and, not forgetting to lock the doors, proceeded towards the pizzeria.

"Thank goodness I told you to stop by McDonald's on the way here. I don't think I could eat the food here," I remarked, chewing the straw of a long-empty cup of soda.

"You? It was my idea," Mike protested.

"I was the deciding vote," I retorted lightly. I threw the empty cup in the trash can by the double doors, then went inside.

Since it was close to Thanksgiving, the pizzeria closed for the day so kids could spend time with their families. It wouldn't reopen until Saturday and it was dark inside, so Mike and I had plenty of time to look around, particularly in the areas we weren't supposed to go in.

The animatronics were on stage.. They weren't moving, but it made me tense all the same. Mike looked like he was either about to be sick or pass out.

I suddenly remembered that Mike was the security guard the week before. He had gotten fired for "tampering with the animatronics." Luckily he survived a whole week, but the experience pretty much scarred him for life.

"You know, you don't have to do this," I said, looking over at him. I was seriously worried that he was going to faint or something.

"N-no, I'm fine," he assured me, giving me a forced smile. He turned on his flashlight and shined it around. "Just...brings back a-a few memories, that's all."

I also turned on my flashlight. The beam of light landed on the distinctive purple curtains of Pirate Cove and stayed there for a few seconds.

"I need to check something. You can do whatever," I said, already advancing towards the curtains.

"Ok. Yell if you need me," was his reply.

I heard his footsteps gradually fade away, towards the kitchen. Stepping through the dusty purple curtains, I shined my flashlight around. I spotted Foxy near the pirate ship, his back towards me.

"Hey Foxy," I said. My voice sounded loud compared to the silence of the cove. He didn't say anything, but wagged his tail twice in greeting as I drew closer.

"Um, listen. I wanted to talk about...yesterday-" I began.

"I-I attacked y-ye, did-didn't I?" he asked before I could finish.

"Uh..." I didn't want to sound like a jerk.

"N-no need-need te sugarcoat i-i-it Matey," he continued.

"Well, yes. Twice, actually..." I replied cautiously. I heard a loud sigh, and his ears went down.

Foxy turned to me, his yellow eyes bleak. "D-did I-I-I hurt ye-ye?"

"No. Bonnie did, though." I motioned to my hip. _Thank goodness the painkillers are doing their job._

Foxy let out another sigh. "Y-ye ca-can't keep co-comin' back, lass-lass. Ye'll get-get yer-yerself killed. Y-yer c-crew too," he added, motioning towards the direction Mike went with his hook. "I'll pro-pro-prolly be t-te one t'at st-stuffs ye-ye."

"You don't know that," I said. "I could make it through the week."

Foxy let out a sharp, bitter laugh. "V-v-very few-few dare take t'e jo-job 'ere. Eve-even few-fewer l-live te te-tell t'e tale. Y-ye be a-a brave la-lass." His ears sunk even lower. "E-especially since-since ye w-were t'ere whe-when I..." he couldn't seem to finish his sentence.

"Since you...bit the girl?" I guessed carefully.

"Aye. I-I e-even knew 'er n-name; A-Ashley. Sweet la-la-lass; came a-almost every week."

"What happened?" We both sat down against the pirate ship.

"I-I wasn' ac-ac-actin' right; k-kept he-hearin' voices in-in me hea-head. T'ey ru-ru-ruffled me-me fur. A-Ashley w-was t'ere, singing a-a-a jolly ol' sea shanty-ty with me. All-all I-I could hear we-were t'em bla-blasted voices," the old pirate fox explained.

"I-I cou-couldn't control mesel-self. I le-le-let t'em v-voices t-take over me-e. T'ere w-was so-so much blood..." his voice sounded far away, as if he was still in that awful situation.

"So, you weren't in control? Those voices in your head...took over your mind?" I asked.

"Aye."

I thought for a minute. "Was it...The Golden One?"

Foxy shifted his body to look at me, his yellow eyes wide with alarm and surprise. "Ho-how do-do y-ye know abo-about 'im?"

"The manager talks too much."

He let out another short laugh, a real one that time. "T'at sca-scallywag h-has a-a trap so-so-so b-big, D-Davy Jones could f-fit his-his ship in i-it."

I let out a small giggle, then returned to the subject. "So, The Golden One. Is it like an animatronic?"

"Uh..." Foxy hesitated.

"Was it discontinued? Was it an experiment that went wrong or something?"

Foxy opened his crooked jaw to reply, but was interrupted by a scream that erupted from the kitchen.

Where Mike was.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN! Suspense!**

**I'm thinking of not updating for like a week or two, just to torture you guys. :3**

**I kid, I kid. Of course I'll update ASAP! :P**

**I'm going to apologize for any spelling mistakes recently. I can't find the proof-read button anymore! Where is it?!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Five Nights, One Foxy Chapter 15**

**A/N: I'm back with the next chapter! :D Hope nobody died while they were waiting for me to update... O-o**

**SoManyOCs: Dang it! Someone died for I could update! D: This is NOT going to look good on my background checks... *sigh* Better change my name and move to The Netherlands then.**

**Cupcake12321: Flattering comment is flattering. ^w^**

**DreamDusk: *goes super saiyan with you***

** : Aww, thanks! :D**

**yorkmaniac89: Kill it with fire! *lights torch***

**Emarye: The cliffies will never end. Nevah! :3**

**Bubble: I'm just going to say that you'll find out in a later chapter...I don't want to spoil anything! :P**

**KOOLDUDE946: Yes, indeed.**

**Bdbluv: Aww, thank you! :D**

**AnonymousPotatoe: Cliffies are love, cliffies are life. Animators, go make this happen! :P**

**Destryoric: I would probably go crazy too if I had a daughter who took that job. :P**

**Destryoric (again): I'll take that suggestion into consideration. Not a bad idea at all, actually. :)**

**HellKing666: :)**

**Tatopatato: Maybe he got a papercut. Or stepped on a Lego :P**

**Foxylover: Here's the next chapter, fellow Foxy fan! :D**

**iStormy: Take all the time you need. I'm sure your viewers will understand. :)**

**Guest: Easy, it's right here.**

**Guest: Hmmm indeed. *strokes imaginary beard***

* * *

><p><em>November 25, 1998 12:17 PM<em>

My heart skipped three beats and I dropped my flashlight. The beam of light illuminated the spot where Foxy was standing.

"W-What in-in-in t'e name o-of D-Davy Jones wa-was t'at?!" the fox exclaimed.

"Mike!" I was already pushing my way through the curtains, ignoring my injury as fear for my friend overwhelmed me. I heard quick, heavy footsteps behind me: Foxy was following.

Swerving around the long dining tables, I headed for the kitchen. I stumbled on a particular sticky spot on the carpet that stubbornly latched onto my shoe.

Kicking open the kitchen door, I burst inside. "Mike?!" My hip was beginning to throb again, and I silently cursed. I was beginning to wish I brought the pills with me.

"OI!" Foxy, who had arrived at the kitchen as well, called as loud as his voice box would let him.

"I can't see. Where's my flashlight?" I could barely make out my companion's silhouette.

"I-it be-be back in-in-in me cove, M-Matey," Foxy replied.

"Can you get it please?"

"A-aye."

I heard Foxy stomp off, and the sudden fear of being alone in a dark murder-restaurant's kitchen sunk in.

"Mike?" I called nervously. "Please tell me you're not in here, because I do NOT like this."

Silence.

"At least say something, so I can know if you're dead or not!" I continued. _Please don't be dead, please don't be dead..._

There was still no noise, and the sinking feeling in my stomach grew.

"Oh God..." I muttered to myself. "Mike?!"

Suddenly feeling extremely vulnerable, I looked around. The dark shapes of the kitchen appliances looked a lot creepier in the dark. Maybe it was because the kitchen belonged to a bloodthirsty pizzeria.

"...Mike?"

"BOO!"

"AUGH!"

I let out a scream and shielded myself with a nearby frying pan as a silhouette suddenly appeared in my face, arms raised. I heard laughter as the figure doubled over on the floor and my traumatized brain finally put the pieces together.

"What is wrong with you?!" I screamed at Mike, lowering the frying pan.

"Oh my God! You should have heard yourself!" he gasped in between fits of laughter. "'Ahh! Oh no, Mike's dead! I'm so scared!' Oh man! I'm crying!"

My face flushed with anger. "I hate you so much."

The only reply I got was a loud snort.

Fortunately for me, Foxy chose that moment to return to the kitchen, my flashlight in his metal paw.

"A-ahoy Natalie!" he said cheerfully. "I-I-I retrieved y-yer tor-torch!"

"Ooh, thanks!" I cheered as he handed the light source back to me. I flicked it on and pointed it towards Mike, who was curled up on the floor chortling to his heart's content.

Mike saw Foxy and let out another scream, a real one that time. He scrambled to his feet and snatched away my frying pan, holding it up defensively. "I thought those things were turned off!"

"Foxy's cool," I replied simply. "He's not gonna do anything." I narrowed my eyes. "Unless I tell him to." Foxy also narrowed his eyes and gave Mike a crooked smirk.

"Okay, point taken." Mike dropped the kitchen tool with a loud clatter. "Sorry if I gave your weak little body a heart attack," he teased.

"Shut up," I hissed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did you guys really think I would get rid of Mike that easily? ;) No way, José! I'm not those kinds of people that bring in characters and kill them off in less than a chapter. No worries! :P**

* * *

><p>I groaned as I stretched in the office chair. Oh God, it was the 3rd Night. I really didn't want to be there. I didn't feel like risking my life again.<p>

_Maybe it won't be as bad tonight, _I thought as I picked up my uniform and left the office. _Mike's here, and he has experience. Plus, having two people is a lot better than one._

I smiled. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Maybe my brain was actually making sense for once. I strode down the west hallway, heading towards the broom closet where I got changed.

I thought back on what the Phone Guy said. They became more active as the week progressed. Would Freddy come out to play tonight?

I shuddered. I didn't want to think about it. While we were exploring, Mike said Freddy was the most dangerous one. He said that Freddy could pop up at any moment. It was almost as if he was teleporting.

_Relax Natalie, _my brain told me. _You have what Mike didn't; a partner. Now, suck it up._

_Besides, what could go wrong? _I opened the closet door.

"What the-AH! Natalie! I'm getting dressed!"

"WAAAAGH!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: NO SCHOOL TOMORROW! WOO! THANK YOU SNOW!**

**Ahem. Anyway...**

**I thought you guys deserved a rather...humorous...ending instead of a suspenseful one. :P Just be glad there have been no killings...**

**...YET...**

**MUAHAHAHAHA!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Five Nights, One Foxy Chapter 16**

**A/N: Woo! New chapter everybody! :D I'm glad I get to post my ideas for everyone to-ZOMG! OVER 100 FOLLOWERS?! ASDFGHJKL**

**ArmiredTitan: The mom's behavior is quite the doozy, isn't it? :P**

**lukekramer.1999: Yes. Yes it was... :3**

**Zaxla: Aww, thanks! :D I'm glad you're enjoying it!**

**Destryoric: When I first got one of those cutscenes (I think it was before Night 3 started) it scared the bajeezles outta me. :P I also got one of those mini-games you get sometimes when you die. It was the one where you follow the Marionette around and BOOM! The purple guy comes and gets you. It also scared me. ;-;**

**AnonymousPotatoe: No one knows...until now :3**

**HellKing666: Mike is best troll! Lol :P**

**SoManyOCs: I had this weird grin on my face when I wrote that chapter...-w-**

**Bdbluv: Yes! Foxy is love, Foxy is life! *raises the Foxy flag***

**Globe the Hedgehog: Expect a bit more humor now that Mike's here. :)**

**jammed123: Oh, stahp it! ^w^**

**iStormy: We'll see... :)**

**Cupcake12321: Nuu, not another person! D: The cops are coming for me! *hops on plane to The Netherlands* My name is now Cleo. Don't question it :P**

**yorkmaniac89: O rly? :3**

**Ashwood Flame: Paradox. Paradox! Paradox! PARADOX! *jumps in TARDIS***

**Bubble: Can't make any promises, buddy. I have a crazy mind. :P**

**Sana: Why, thank you! :3**

**AdminQwerty: *hides* Ok...**

**AdminQwerty: Oh Lol :P Thanks for the support! :)**

**ArmiredTitan: I can just imagine Bonnie in the closet with his suit half on XD**

**Tolazytologin: I try to post as much as possible, at least one chapter a week. School has been a pain in the butt now that break is over :P**

* * *

><p><em>November 25, 1998 11:59 PM<em>

"Let's never speak of that again," I suggested. My face burned from humiliation.

"Agreed," Mike replied, looking thoroughly embarrassed.

We both sat in an awkward silence: me in the office chair, and Mike leaning against the desk. His uniform was the same as mine, except he had gotten his hands on a badge in the kitchen when we were looking around and put it on his hat.

The sudden ringing of the phone made us both jump.

"Stupid phone," Mike muttered, looking really pale.

_"Hello, hello? Hey, you're doing great! Uh, most people don't last this long."_

"That's nice," I sneered sarcastically, and heard my partner stifle his laughter.

_"I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that's not what I meant."_

We both rolled our eyes.

_"Uh, anyway...I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight._

_"Uh...hey listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught...and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uh...try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, they'll think that you're an empty costume instead."_

That actually wasn't a bad idea. The dude was finally on to something.

_"Then again, if they think you're an empty costume they might try to...stuff a metal skeleton into you."_

That somehow seemed even more painful than getting stuffed into a suit.

_"Yeah, never mind. Scratch that. It's best just not to get caught. Umm...ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side."_ The call ended.

Night 3 had begun.

I turned to Mike, who was flipping through the cameras. "So, do you have a strategy?"

"Not really." Mike didn't look up. "It's not like this is a game that I can just play over and over again."

(**A/N: See what I did there? ;3 Hee hee hee...**)

"Do you at least know how these things move around?" I asked.

Oh, yeah!" He looked up.

"Bonnie and Foxy stick to the west side of the building, Chica and Freddy on the right. Starting tonight, Foxy will move if you check him too much or too little. Freddy can pop up if you're not keeping an eye on him. Always check the doors for the other two," Mike explained.

I stayed silent, nodding slowly. Mike went back to looking at the cameras.

"Foxy's out," he announced.

"Already?" I stood on my tiptoes and looked over his shoulder.

"Yeah. Told ya. Foxy's a weird one," he said. He saw the smoldering glare I gave him. "I meant in the way he moves around! Calm down, Hulk."

Dropping my gaze, I watched him flip back to the Show Stage camera. My heart leaped as I noticed that Chica had disappeared. Mike clicked through the cameras rapidly until we spotted the missing bird by the restrooms.

"So far so good," he said, sounding relieved. He sat down in the office chair, with me still looking over his shoulder.

The minutes slowly ticked by, and I was starting to get a little concerned about the power. Chica came by a few minutes before and didn't feel like leaving until she drained a good 7% away. I could tell Mike was nervous too. He was biting his lip hard, and he was extremely reluctant to put the PalmPilot down.

It soon became 1:15 AM, and we were both intent on the cameras, searching for Bonnie. Mike clicked through the cameras that displayed the west side of the building.

"We're so dead if we don't find that stupid rabbit soon," Mike grumbled.

Suddenly I heard an innocent-but-creepy high-pitched giggling. It sounded like it came from a little girl. Was a kid stuck in the pizzeria? My partner didn't seem to hear it, so I ignored it.

But the giggling grew louder still, and it was soon hard to ignore. How was Mike not hearing it? Was I finally going insane? Fed up with the noise, I looked up.

An animatronic was slumped on the floor in an awkward sitting position, mouth agape. It appeared to be a yellow version of Freddy, with rotting golden fur, blue hat and tie, and a pinwheel in his paw. It's eyes were missing, except for two tiny white dots in the eye sockets. A bunch of garbled noises emitted from its mouth, like something you would hear on a cruddy radio station.

"Umm...M-Mike?" my voice was unnaturally high and shaky from fear. I didn't even know why I was afraid. Something about it seemed utterly terrifying.

"What?" he grunted, putting down the camera. He seemed annoyed, then saw the creepy animatronic in the office. His eyes immediately widened.

"Oh my God..." he breathed. "What is that?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dun Dun Duuuuun again! Look who joined the party! :3 **

**Also, we're going to get into the theory soon. I just want to say that this will be MY theory on the lore and stuff. Most of it is NOT actually in the game, but I DID include some in-game evidence that backs it up. I do not expect any of you to agree with every single thing I put in. **

**A lot of the whole "changing pizzerias" thing had to be altered because I posted the first two chapters before I learned about FNAF 2 being a prequel. That one's on me. :P**


	18. Chapter 18

**Five Nights, One Foxy Chapter 17**

**A/N: Aaaaand I'm back with da next chapter! :D Wow, you guys are really crazy about Golden Freddy... .3.**

**What. Is. Wrong. With. Me.**

**I thought I posted this chapter already! DX OMG Guys, I'm so sorry about this! Ugh, I'm so stupid! Dang it! *beats head on table* Bad RangerLauren!**

**yorkmaniac89: Oh nuuuu! :P**

**VIDEO TECH SCORPION: You're a good writer too. :) But who's "They?"**

**NightmareTheFoxWitch: Lol XD**

**SoManyOCs: AHHHHH Golden Freddy! The horror! *dies***

**WolfQueen101: Oh nuuuu he's gonna kill us!**

** Olivers shadow: OMIGOSH!**

**Cupcake12321: Because it's the first name that popped into my head! :P Plus my little sister was watching Clifford on the TV in my room, so...**

**Fate12343: Sorry Fate12343's dad! I'm probably the one causing your daughter's laughing and freaking out seizures... :P**

**Guest: I'm glad it's not boring :)**

**Ashwood's Flame: Well my fellow Whovian, you're just gonna have to wait... :3**

**Guest: To be honest, I don't know how long it's going to be! XD All I know is that it won't be ending anytime soon. :P**

**Globe the Hedgehog: :D ^w^**

**iStormy: How will it ruin the story? (Sorry, I just want to know.) To be honest, I was planning on incorporating FNAF 2...now I'm not so sure. :/**

**HellKing666: Like Mike said, it's not a game, and they don't really have a wiki for this yet. :P Logically they wouldn't have a clue of what's going on. :P**

**Emarye: Lol XD**

**Destryoric: Those are pretty good strategies! I ought to test them XD**

**Guest: Sorrysorrysorrysorry!**

**ArminedTitan: I'm glad you're enjoying it :)**

**iStormy: Lol**

**Guest: Places...**

**KOOLDUDE947: Like I said, places...**

**catworld9763:?**

* * *

><p><em>November 26, 1998 1:17 AM<em>

The animatronic continued to stare at us, the garbled noises still coming out of its mouth. We both stood, tense and panicky, waiting for it to make its move.

"How did it even get in here?" I whispered loudly.

"Ne-never mind that, what is it?" Mike's voice was shaky. "I-I've never seen i-it before." We were close to the left door, so he tried flashing the door light to try to get it out of the office.

Bonnie was illuminated in the doorway, but as soon as he saw the strange new animatronic, he turned and ran. Even the other animatronics were creeped out.

"Phone Guy never told me about this," I said.

"That means it's probably not supposed to be here." I glanced over at Mike, who was raising the tablet above his head. My eyes widened as I realized what he was going to do.

"Mike, I wouldn't-" I warned.

Before I could finish my sentence, my partner hurled the PalmPilot at the intruder. The tablet bounced off its grimy head and clattered to the checkered floor.

"Idiot," I muttered, elbowing Mike in the ribs.

"What else was I supposed to do?" he protested.

"Why the tablet man? We need that!"

"It was the closest thing I could use as a weapon!"

The new animatronic slowly raised its head as the weird noises stopped.

"Great! Now it's mad!" I grumbled.

Its head turned slowly to look at Mike, then at me. It was like a hungry wolf assessing its prey before it strikes.

"We need to get out of here." Mike was already backing away towards the open doorway.

"We can't do that. What about the other guys?" I pointed out. He stopped moving, but kept a hand wrapped around the door frame.

Minutes crawled by. We both didn't dare move, in case the...thing...decided to attack us. It didn't do much. It only just sat in that curled-up position, pinwheel still in its grasp.

I felt like I was going to go insane, standing there all night. When would it go away? More importantly, was it dangerous? Was it just a distraction? Was it the so-called "Golden One" that I'd heard so much about?

"That's it! I'm making a run for it!" Mike announced, scrambling out the door.

"No, wait!" I latched both hands onto his forearm. "You're going to get yourself killed! Those other animatronics are-"

"The other animatronics are scared of that thing! For all we know, they could be hiding in the dang kitchen!" Mike yelled back, trying to rip his arm away.

But I wasn't going to let go anytime soon. "I am NOT going to let you die yet, Michael Wilson Schmidt!"

"Don't use my full name, Natalie!"

Suddenly Mike let out an ear-piercing screech and clutched his head with his free hand. I was so shocked I let go of his arm, and he collapsed onto the floor. He started rolling around, beating his head with his fists and screaming at the top of his lungs. I covered my mouth with my hands, unable to tear my eyes away from that horrifying scene.

The weird noises returned, and I managed to look away from my suffering partner. The new animatronic was looking over at Mike with a look of pleasure in his tiny white pupils.

"WHAT THE H*LL DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" I screamed, my fury coming off in waves.

The thing turned to look at me, the pleasure turning to anger. It let out a deep-throated roar.

Then an intense pain scorched through my head, causing me to scream. It felt like a thousand white-hot knives were burning through my skull, melting and burning everything. I clutched my head, mimicking Mike's movements as I tried to stop the thing from tearing it open.

As I squeezed my eyes shut, I spiraled into darkness, sounds bunching together like a hundred radio stations playing at once.

Little video clips displayed on TV screens flew by like letters spilling out of a bag. I was confused. They certainly weren't anything I had experienced. On one, five kids were playing in a sandbox together. On another, a man dressed in all purple was advancing towards a small figure, a bloody cleaver in his hand. One memory was somewhat familiar; the Bite of 87. I caught a glimpse of Foxy's jaws closing in on the girl's head.

As the videos eventually stopped and the sound got quieter, I heard one deep, demonic voice ring in my head;

"**IT'S. ME.**"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aaaaand, done! :D Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Did I make it intense enough?**

**Again, (I'm going to put this in caps) SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY I AM SUCH A FRIGGIN IDIOT!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Five Nights, One Foxy Chapter 18**

**A/N: Aaaaand we're back with the next chapter! :D Wow. I sound like a TV show host when I type that... :P**

**I can't believe dis. Over 200 reviews. \o/ And almost all of them positive! *shakes Foxy violently* They like me! They really like me! :D Oh, sorry Foxy. :P**

**Musicqueen365: I'm glad you're enjoying it. :D**

**SoManyOCs: You're theory is strong, young night guard. All your questions will be answered soon... *floats away using the Force***

**8force: Yay :D I'm glad you like it!**

**Guest: Um...okay then...**

**HellKing666: Indeed, my friend. ;3 *laughs evily***

**iStormy: Oh no, it's fine! I know how you feel! :) And don't worry, I will use it as a prequel. ;) I still can't believe that people are so ignorant, they can't face the facts. It is a prequel, NOT a sequel people! :P**

**Cupcake12321: \o/ :D**

**AnonymousPotatoe: I'm glad it's intense. OwO **

**Zaxla: Thanks! :D I didn't want to do a whole "GF pops up, guard pulls up the camera, GF leaves" kind of thing. I'm glad I wrote it well. :)**

**Globe the Hedgehog: Is that a bad thing? .3.**

**VIDEO TECH SCORPION: It's perfectly fine. :) And thanks for giving credit! ;)**

**Guest: Yah :D**

**yorkmaniac89: I blew your mind? AWESOME! :D :D *dances victoriously* That's what I was going for! :D :D**

* * *

><p><em>November 26, 1998 3:47 AM<em>

Gradually I began to feel the cold tile floor beneath me again. The distant humming of the fan filled my ears once more. I opened my eyes and sat up, wincing as my skull was attacked with violent, pounding headaches.

"Ow," I grumbled, clutching my head with one hand.

I found myself leaning against the black desk in the security office. Mike, who was getting up as well, was sprawled halfway out the left door. I stood up, despite the returning pain in my hip, and reached for the PalmPilot on the desk.

"What the heck, man?" Mike was sitting in the chair, rubbing his temples. "I haven't had a headache this bad since I heard Roseanne Barr sing the National Anthem."

(**A/N: Look it up. It's pretty bad...**)

I chuckled softly. As long as Mike was making jokes, he was fine.

"Seriously though, what was that thing?" he asked.

"I dunno. I thought you would know, considering you've had more experience than me," I replied, handing the tablet and the stylus to him.

"I've never seen that thing before," he said. He pulled up the camera footage. "Huh. That's weird. They're all back on stage."

"What?" I looked over his shoulder. Sure enough, all animatronics were back in their original positions, as if nothing had happened. Mike flicked over to the Pirate Cove camera, and Foxy was back behind the curtains.

"Weird. Around now they should be roaming the place," I thought out loud. I quickly glanced at my watch. "Yeah. It's almost four."

Mike put the tablet on the desk. "Oh right, I almost forgot!" He stretched and yawned. "Remember when we were looking around yesterday?"

"Yeah..." I was a little worried about his answer.

"Well, I found this really weird door in the kitchen. Maybe in the morning we could check it out," he suggested.

"What do you mean weird?" I queried, raising an eyebrow.

"It's kind of...out of place. There were a bunch of holes in it and stuff. Like, carved holes. I tried looking through one. I couldn't see anything though," he explained.

"Maybe it's where that animatronic thing lives," I guessed.

"Possibly. That's why I wanna go in there in the morning." Mike grabbed the tablet. "They're still not moving. We could do it now."

"Heck no," I said without hesitation. "I am not leaving this blasted office until 6 AM."

"You scared?" Mike teased.

"Yes, and you should be too," I retorted.

"But I'm curious." He smirked and poked me lightly in the forearm. "C'mooooon Naaaaatalieeeee..."

"No," I scowled and moved my arm out of his reach. "You're freaking insane."

"Pleeeaaase?"

"Why are you so keen to go outside all of a sudden? Last time I checked, you're terrified of those stupid animatronics."

"True. But they're not doing anything." He shoved the tablet in my face. "See?"

"That doesn't mean they won't move at all."

Mike let out a long, drawn-out groan. "Fine. We can wait until morning." He gave me a fake scowl and turned back to the cameras.

I smirked. "You lost an argument to a girl? Geez Mike, what happened to you?"

"Shut up," he grumbled.

As content as I was with winning the argument, I couldn't help but wonder; what was that animatronic? Was it the "Golden One" Foxy was talking about? Who were those kids in the videos? Who was the man in purple?

And more importantly; what was behind that door?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And done! Yush! :D Sorry if it's a little short and rushed...I have to type really fast cuz my Kindle battery is almost dead and I'm not waiting another three hours for it to charge :P**

**AnywayIhopeyouenjoyedthechapterandI'mtoolazytoputspacesPEACE!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Five Nights, One Foxy Chapter 19**

**A/N: Hewwo again! :3 I'm back with da next chapter! Sorry if it's late by the way. No, I did not forget to post it. :P School decided to be a pain in the patootie.**

**Again.**

**Don't ask.**

**So...this chapter will be a bit short. Sorry. Again. ;-;**

**Chaos Aroura: Thanks! :D**

**Zayabel13: It was obviously your destiny to read my fanfic, friend. :3**

**Zayabel13 (again): I decided to not put shipping in this fic, at least not obvious shipping. So, no Foxy x Natalie, sorry. :(**

**Foxy's biggest fan: I haven't decided on that yet...**

**HellKing666: Fic armour won't protect them forever, mate. ;3**

**AnonymousZGirl: ^w^ I'm glad you're liking it!**

**AnonymousZGirl (again): Yay again! :D :D**

**SoManyOCs: That sounds like something my brainiac friend would say. :P XD**

**Globe the Hedgehog: Glad you understand. :)**

**Emarye: I'm glad it's not rushed. :) When I get stressed or tired, I tend to rush things a lot, and they usually end up crappy. :P At least this is an exception. :)**

**Zaxla: This job is finally getting to him... O_o**

**AnonymousZGirl (again again): You're theory is strong, young night guard. :3 And I like to think that Toy Bonnie is a girl that wants to be a guy, but approaches it in a weird way. :P**

**Cupcake12321: Lol :P**

* * *

><p><em>November 26, 1998 4:06 AM<em>

"Anything?" I asked wearily, stifling a yawn.

Mike stretched briefly, then grabbed the tablet off the desk. "Still nothing."

I yawned again. I was tempted to sleep, but I didn't want to take my chances with the animatronics. They still hadn't moved since our close encounter with the weird animatronic. But I was almost dying of boredom. I was starting to slightly regret shooting down Mike's offer.

Mike sighed and put his feet on the desk. "Ya know, if they're not going to move for the rest of the night, maybe we could finally do what we want."

"Like sleep?" I asked, motioning to the bags forming under my eyes.

"Yeah. Or we could walk around. Taunt the animatronics." He smirked mischievously.

"Okay, now you're insane. What did that thing do to you?" I half-joked.

Mike suddenly looked very serious as he swiveled around in the chair to face me. He put his hands on my shoulders.

"Natalie, I've always been insane," he said, causing me to laugh.

"That's true." I looked out a window. "This is really weird. I guess that other robot spooked them."

Mike let go of me. "I think it spooked all of us. No one was expecting that!" He rolled the chair over to the desk and picked up the tablet. With the stylus he began clicking through the camera footage out of boredom, humming the Star Wars theme song.

"It is a lot easier to do this job with a partner," I commented. "Thanks for agreeing to come over and help."

"Not a problem," Mike replied cheerfully. "It's great to take a break from college and spend some time with friends."

"I guess I should start looking at colleges soon," I said. "If I don't die this week, that is."

My partner chuckled a little at my last words. "If you're going to look for a college, then you need to figure out what career path you want to take. What do you want to be?"

His questions made me realize that I wasn't sure about my career. I never really pondered on that when I was little, unlike other kids. My mom never had a permanent job. She worked as a teacher for a while, then quit when she married my dad.

I never knew what my dad did for a living. My mom never talked about him much. And he traveled a lot, so he never got to settle down and spend time with his family. Him and my mom divorced a few weeks before my sixth birthday. I hadn't seen him or heard from him since.

I realized that Mike was waiting for my answer, so I simply replied, "I never really gave it a good thought."

"Well, you could become an engineer, like me. You are good at math, and you totally rocked Shop class. You play the trumpet, too. You could be a musician," Mike suggested. "Maybe a teacher, like y-" he suddenly cut off. "Uh oh..."

"What?" I was already over there, staring at the cameras.

Where the main three were supposed to be standing, there was empty air. Mike flicked over to the Pirate Cove camera. The curtain was wide open.

"Oh no, oh God..." Mike was panicking, frantically trying to track down the animatronics. I checked both doors, but there was no sign of them.

"Where did they go?!" I cried, looking down each hallway.

"I don't know!" he answered.

"Did they escape?" I thought back on what Lucas told me and shuddered.

"I hope not..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And done! Phew! So we got a little backstory on Natalie. But the question is; where is her dad? And where did the animatronics go?**

**Well, you're gonna have to wait. :3**


End file.
